Nothing matters more
by erdi99
Summary: I have changed this from being a one-shot, to work in Progress. This is my first try at FF. This starts with Andy and Sam in the hospital
1. Chapter 1

Nothing mattered, except from the guy lying in the hospital bed in front of her.

He lay there, so fragile and weak. Nothing like the guy she knew, sexy, strong and hard to stay away from.

No matter what happened the in the past year, no matter that he was with someone else now, she just couldn't stay away.

Andy had spent the last two days at the hospital beside Sam's bed. Just moving as far as the cafeteria and she was never gone longer than 10 min.

He was her rock. The one she could always count on having her back. And she almost lost him. He had crashed twice before they were able to remove the bullet and stitch him back up. Now they were just waiting for him to wake up.

Andy couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. _"I screwed up and it's my fault. I screwed it up over and over again...Andy I want you to be happy...more than anything in the world, more than I could ever want for myself...and you are with HIM. And I need to...I gotta go."_

He wanted to leave. He couldn't stand being around her and seeing her with Nick. She couldn't believe the nerve he had saying those things to her.

For the past few month she had to look on how he and Marlo were together, everywhere. She had just wanted to move on, forget about Sam. Nick had just been the easy way out. He was a great friend, but she doesn't love him. What did Traci said after she broke up with Luke _"To get over someone, you have to get under someone"._

So Andy had just done that. She had hooked up with Nick. They just had sex, nothing more. Nick was easy. It didn't mean anything.

But then...then Sam had to go and get shot by Ford. And Andy's world just stopped rotating for those few hours, before the doctor told her he would make it.

That Bastard. He honestly thought he could get away with that. That he could pretend he cared about her all of a sudden, then leave and get shot all in a span of an hour.

Andy was determined that once he was awake she would kill him. Kill him for getting shot; kill him for not having his vest on and definitely for leaving without fighting for it.

Yes, she left first. That night of the blackout, then after they gotten suspended and then she left again after he told her he loved her. She had a big part in the failure that was their relationship, but Andy had never been happier than those days where she would wake up and Sam was beside her. He might have run off every morning, but he was still there every other free minute.

This time she wouldn't run. She would stay and fight for THEM. She wouldn't let anything get between them anymore.

Andy knows that she has to talk to Nick. This all hasn't been fair on him. She had let him on and she did not have the intention to hurt him.

Then there was Marlo. What was going on between Sam and Marlo, she didn't know, all she new Sam's girlfriend hadn't been in the hospital once since Sam got here. Andy had tried to call her, but she didn't answer. Traci had said that Marlo was suspended until further notice. So were Andy and Sam.

Andy didn't know if Sam heard what she said in the ambulance, but she would tell him once again he was awake, after she stopped being mad at him.

She would give anything to be with him again. She loved her job, but she loves Sam more. He is her Story. It had always been him. It was the second time she had tried to forget about him, the first time was, as she was with Luke and the second time as he was with Marlo.

Andy stood up and started pacing the room. She would make it work, she would fight, even if he would blow her off, she would help him come to his senses.

Nothing mattered more than the man lying in that hospital bed, fragile and weak. He is her story and Andy McNally loves him more than anything in the world. If he now could just wake up so she could tell him all that, she would be the happiest person in the world.

It would be the day first day of the rest of her live...hopefully with Sam Swarek.


	2. Sam's musings

They say that when you die, your life flashes in front of your eyes like a broken video. You will see the highlights, the best and the worst moments of your life and the people you love and hate.

But now that Sam Swarek was so close to dying all he could see was one face. The Face that belongs to his former rookie, the love of his life, the one person he wished he had more time with, Andy McNally.

Sam couldn't believe this. All the shit he pulled when he was a kid or even when he was an undercover cop for Guns & Gangs, this is how he was going to go out.

Shot in the stomach, by a man with a vendetta. On one Hand he had been too worried to find Kevin Ford that he didn't waste minutes to put on his vest. On the other hand he wished he had put it on, so he wouldn't have seen the look on Andy's face in the ambulance.

It caused him more than physical pain, to see her tears, her heartache. He had put that look there and he didn't like it one bit.

He had promised Andy once he wouldn't leave without a fight. But he had just done that. Leave.

He left her standing in the rain. He had looked in the rear view mirror as he drove off that night and he wished he would have just turned around. But back then he was hurt. Jerry had just died and he thought he would do the right thing.

He didn't want Andy going through what Traci had to go through. He didn't want her getting a call one day, telling her, that her man had died in the line of duty that he wouldn't come home to her.

The Weeks after the break up were hard. But him keeping in mind why he had done it, made it easier. But after those weeks, she had to go and hold that stupid grenade.

That put it all in prospective for him. He loves her. He can't live without her, and if she dies he will die with her.

But she left.

Marlo had been a distraction. A distraction from the way his heart ached, because Andy left.

He and Marlo were on the rocks. Sam had tried to make it work, but his heart wasn't completely in it. Because a Braun-haired bambi had taken it with her and had yet to give it back.

Sam had wanted to do the right thing by Marlo and stay with her, as he found out that she is bi-polar. He wanted her to be stable before he broke it off with her. He couldn't leave her when she was broken; he just wasn't the type for that.

But he was sick of pretending. He wasn't fine. He was hurt; he was in love with his ex-girlfriend, who was now in a relationship with G.I. Joe. God how he despised that guy.

He had screwed up. He should have made her see reason long time ago. But he wasn't a relationship guy.

The intensity of the relationship with Andy had caught him of guard. He had never felt like this for anyone before.

Never the less, Andy had told him in the Ambulance that she loved him. So now he would fight for his life, so that he could go back to Andy and tell her how he really felt.


	3. Frank Best

Frank Best was sitting at his Desk, staring out into the Bullpen.

He was down 6 officers.

Oliver had been kidnapped and was now lying with a concussion in the hospital. Sammy was shot here at the station and was also lying in the hospital. McNally wouldn't leave his side, plus she was suspended so were Cruz and Collins.

Then there was Chloe. Frank was still trying to reach her parents, but they were overseas at the moment. Epstein had told him, Wes Cole had appeared and wouldn't let the doctors perform the surgery. Since he was Chloe's Husband and emergency contact, not even Frank could get an update on his god-daughter.

Frank had yet to find out from Luke how far this all went.

He knew that Sam and McNally had known about Cruz's breakdown and that she was bi-polar. Collins involvement in the whole thing was still unclear.

How did he let everything go out of control? Frank knew he had been preoccupied with Noelle and their daughter, the wedding and the tests they were doing on Noelle, but he hadn't registered that Cruz had been acting up. How did something like that slip past Frank?

Kevin Ford had been shot by Collins and was dead on scene. SRU was investigating the shooting and Callahan was working with Internal Affairs, to get to the bottom of this mess.

Swarek would probably be demoted, McNally could be prevented from going up the ranks and Collins might get off with a suspension. Cruz on the other hand would be losing her job over this.

All this because one woman thought she could handle her illness and still be a cop. Frank could just shake his head to that that thought.

Franks phone rang and he looked on the caller ID. It was the superintendent. He didn't pick up; he couldn't deal with her just yet. He would wait until he had more information in a few hours.

On that Note Frank retrieved his jacked from the hook on the wall and drove to the hospital.

First he went by Oliver's room. His friend was sleeping with Celery in his arms. He was happy for his friend. After all that mess with Zoe, Oliver had finally found someone again. Someone who made him happy.

He hoped that this relationship would last. Because he hadn't seen his friend this happy since, well...it had been a long time.

Next stop was Sam's room. He looked through the window. McNally was pacing the room, muttering to herself or to the sleeping Sam.

These two are also perfect for each other. They just didn't realize it. They were both just so damn stubborn. Frank hoped that when all this mess was sorted out that Sam and McNally still had a fighting chance. As a staff sergeant he had to stay natural, but in secret he was cheering those two on and the only person who knew that was his wife.

Frank found himself sighing and shook once again his head. He had stopped earlier at the nurse's desk, where he had been informed that Detective Swarek would indeed survive and make a full recovery.

At last he came to Chloe's room. Cole was sitting in the visitors chair next to her bed as Frank came in. He nodded at the officer as a greeting.

"How is she doing?" he asked the other man. "They are hoping that the swelling will go down and that the cloth will go away with medication", Cole answered.

Frank wasn't here to start an argument. He knew when to keep his mouth shut and this was one of those situations. He prayed that Chloe's parents would get his message soon, so they could talk some sense into her husband.

Frank walked over to the bed and gave Chloe a kiss, Cole a nod and left the room.

Back at the station he found himself, once again sitting at his desk looking out into the bullpen. He was determined to get 15th division back up to its former glory.

He knew that his best officers would need to face the consequences of their actions, but he would see to it that they would clean up their act and to obey by the rules. At that thought Frank Best actually had to smile, because no one could get Sammy to obey by the rules.

It was time to get back to the basics...! With that Frank picked up the phone to call the superintendent.


	4. He is awake

**Authors note:**

**First of all thank you very much for all your kind words, and all the people who choose to follow this story.**

**Writing the fourth chapter gave me actually quite a bit of trouble, because i cant write conversations to save my life. So you will notice that I sort of got around that in this chapter, but the next one properly will have more of that.**

**So please forgive me for my mistakes.**

_**I just like to say something to the guest comment and I promise this will be the one and only time I will mention this:**_  
_**If I would put myself in the situation that Andy has been in, I would have reacted the same. There are always two to a relationship and Sam deserves just as much blame as Andy does. So both have to work very hard to make it this time, but i think after the year they had they are committed to just doing that, and hopefully have a HEA.**_

**So here it is a new chapter, Happy reading!**

Andy McNally was pacing through Sam's hospital room, whilst muttering to herself.

The nurses gave her all ready strange looks, but she couldn't stop herself. She had been worried and now she was angry.

Andy had worked up quite an anger towards Sam and this whole fucked up situation. If someone would try to speak to her in this stage, she would snap. So she hoped no one would even try.

"McNally, will you please stop moving, you are making me dizzy!"

Andy's stopped mid step and turned around. She thought hearing him speak, was just her imagination playing with her, but as she faced him, Andy could see a smiling Sam Swarek.

Andy couldn't move she stood there frozen to the spot, not knowing what to say. She had waited two long days for him to wake up and now that he was awake all she could do was stare at him, while relief flooded through her.

"Hi" she said, but her voice failed her and it came out as a squeak.

His smile just got wider and his dimples made an appearance. "Did they accidentally implanted a horn into my forehead, or why do you keep staring at me, McNally?"

Oh, she couldn't believe this. How dare he try to joke? This was serious. Fortunately in that moment the doctor came into the room. "Detective Swarek. I am glad to see that you are awake" the doctor said whilst checking all the machines. Andy used that moment to step outside so the doctor could talk to Sam by himself.

Not even ten minutes past, when the doctor stepped back out of Sam's room.

"Officer McNally. You can go back in now." he pointed to the door. As he saw Andy's worried face he added "He will be fine. His Vitals are good, and the wound has healed very well. You can take him home in a couple of days." With that the doctor left Andy standing in front of Sam's room, not knowing what to do.

What would she say? Would he even want her there? Before she could over think the situation she pushed the door to his room open and stepped in.

For a moment they just looked at each other, both not sure what to say.

"I am glad that you are awake Sam", she gave him a small smile.

"So..." seems like Sam didn't know what to say either.

"Yeah so..." Andy started but then she lost all her confidence. "Maybe I should go...I mean now that you are awake and all. I...I will let Frank know. Oh and we are suspended and we can't get a hold of Marlo. Uhmm... I will get Frank to come and update you and stuff...you know" she couldn't stop rambling. Jesus McNally get your shit together!

While she talked, she had put on her coat, just to avoid looking at Sam.

"MCNALLY" Sam nearly screamed at her. Now she was forced to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout but you didn't listen." he gave her an apologetic look. "Can you stay for a little while?"

Andy nodded and flopped into the visitor's chair she had occupied the last couple of days. It wasn't close to the bed, but at this moment she had a feeling she needed to move a little more backwards to put more space between them, but she stayed where she was.

Andy McNally knew now what she wanted and she was looking right at it, but how to get it was a big question she didn't know the answer to.


	5. Trying

She nearly left...again. Sam was glad that he was able to stop her. He said her name three times, before deciding she wasn't listening and raising his voice.

He was usually pretty good at reading her face, but now the look on her face didn't give anything away.

Sam didn't know how to start. There was so much to say, so much to talk about and yet he wasn't able to voice any of his thoughts out loud.

So he decided to stay with safer topics for the moment. "So we are suspended?" He asked, to which she just nodded. "Any idea how long the suspension will last?" Andy just shook her head and shrugged.

And there it was again, that uncomfortable silence. He looked at everything, but the person sitting across the room.

"Sam?" With that he really looked at her for the first time since he woke up.

She was wearing blue jeans and a brown jumper. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and her face was makeup free. Sam could see the rings under her eyes. The doctor had told him to tell his girlfriend to go home and get some rest. Apparently she had been here since Sam had been brought to the hospital and he and the nurses couldn't convince her to leave and get proper rest. He hadn't bothered to correct the doctor on the girlfriend part.

"You are stupid you know?" that brought Sam out of his own thoughts. "I'm stupid? Care to explain that McNally?"

"You go around the station looking for Ford, without a vest or your gun!" Andy's voice got louder and by the looks of it she was getting real mad. She was now pacing his hospital room again "Seriously Sam. **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?** You could have died. I just can't believe you. You might think you are bullet proof, but **NEWSFLASH** Sam, you are not, as Ford clearly proved."

Sam couldn't stop smiling. She was cute when she was angry. Unfortunately for him she saw his smile and got even madder.

"You are so stubborn. Why couldn't you put that damn vest on? But NO, MR Hotshot Guns and Gangs had to go off without it. I nearly lost you Sam. God, this is just the Brennan thing again. Or as I thought they shot you after the Landry case. I don't know what I would do without you Sam." With those word she turned to face him again.

The smile had vanished a little from his face but it was still there. Sam knew she was right. He should have put his vest on, but at that moment finding Ford had been his priority. The fact that she still seemed to care about him, gave him a little hope for their future.

"I am sorry, Andy" He motioned for her to sit on his bed. "I am so sorry that you were worried, ok? But finding Ford had been my priority at that moment."

Instead of sitting on his bed, Andy had opted for bringing the chair over to his bed. He took her hand and let his thumb glide of her knuckles.

"Just don't do that again. I can deal with you being with Marlo, but I can't deal with loosing you completely." Andy took her hand out of his and looked him in the eye. She had tears in her eyes and he hated that he put them there.

"Andy...Marlo and I, it's not working out. I tried to forget you, tried to move on, but it didn't work. The reason why I haven't broken it off yet, is that she was in a real bad place. I wanted to do the right thing by her and not leave her while she was already down. I did that once, with you...and I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice." _as it seems I am able to find the words after all,_ he mused.

The tears were now falling freely down Andy's cheeks. Sam wanted so badly to take her in his arms and make it all go away. But he didn't have the right to do that, at least not until he found out what the deal was with Collins.

"Sam..." she brushed the tears away furiously. "I am sorry, too. I should have never left and went undercover. At least not without letting you know...I would have come you know. That night...I wanted so badly to go and have that drink with you, but Luke said I had five minutes to decide and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, so... so I did what I thought was the right choice. To give us some time and space"

"What is the deal with you and Nick?" Sam blurted out._ Damn Pain medication_ he thought. _Great Swarek, she will leave now because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!_

"Oh.." that's all that came out of Andy's mouth. And then there was the silence again. He was about to speak up, to tell her to forget what he said and just try to make some small talk, just to get over that uncomfortable silence. But Andy choose that moment to get up.

Sam thought she would get up and leave, but instead she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind herself.

Sam didn't know what to do. He obviously had put his foot in his mouth. But what was he supposed to do? He needed to know what was going on before her told her how he really felt. He figured this way he could keep his heart in check and if she was still with Nick he could deal with that easier, than to confess his feelings and then find out that she was still dating him.

_Either way, it will hurt_, he thought. And if the expression on Andy's face was anything to go on, he was preparing himself for the worst.


	6. What about Nick?

Author's note:

I forgot last chapter, but i like to thank RBfan4ever, she has given me some good advice and checked the last chapter for me. So this one is all on my own again. So any mistakes are once again my own :)

Enjoy

Andy leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water in her face. That question had caught her of guard.

She had yet to talk to Nick. Andy didn't want to have that talk over the phone.

In the last couple of days everybody had wanted to get a hold of her but Nick. So she hadn't tried to call him either. She didn't know what to say to him. Just an_ I'm sorry_ didn't seem enough.

Now, it was time to face reality. What she would say to Sam would either be the beginning of something or the end to everything.

Andy turned the water off, dried her face and did a quick check in the mirror. Her eyes are red and puffy from the crying she had done and her hair was a mess. _'There are more important things to worry about than your hair and face'_ Andy thought to herself.

With a little more confidence than she had before, Andy opened the door.

Sam's face was void of any emotion as she stepped back into the room.

She went back to the chair next to Sam's bed and looked right at him. She needed him to see that what she would say next, she meant from the bottom of her heart.

"I am sorry Sam. The question just caught me of guard." Andy said, "I don't know really how to put this in words..." she paused and looked down at her shoes, hoping it would help her to focus and not let her emotions get the better of her.

"I wanna be honest with you. I haven't talked to Nick yet. Yes, I did sleep with him, but I don't love him. I saw you move on with Marlo and Nick was just always there, you know... I like him as a friend. We have been through a lot, and he gave me what I needed at that moment and I just needed to feel close someone" _Better to get it all out before I loose my nerve. Better put it all out there at once, instead of keeping it all in again, _Andy thought.

Sam kept quit, so she took that as her que to continue.

"As I came back and saw you moved on, it hurt. I figured it would get easier over time, but it didn't. I know this isn't an excuse, but Traci once said to me '_to get over someone, you get under someone_'. So I sort of took that advice. I just wanted to move on, they way you had, I wanted to be happy. But I didn't realize until you said you needed to go...that you wanted to leave... I realized that I wasn't over you. I followed you out to tell you, but we found Oliver's squad and it all went to hell from there" Andy took a deep breath. While she talked Sam's facial expression hadn't changed one bit.

Her hope vanished. What if they couldn't work out their differences, what if he wouldn't forgive her leaving?...There were so many unknowns. But she had said to herself that she wouldn't run this time, that she would stay and fight.

She took a deep breath and tried to regain some strength to finish what she wanted to say.

"I haven't talked to Nick yet", she said and the moment the words were out of her mouth Sam's facial expression showed a lot of pain. So Andy quickly continued. "I haven't talked to him because I didn't know what to say to him. _'I am sorry'_ just didn't seem to be enough and I want to do it in person. And since I haven't left your side since you got to the hospital, I haven't had a chance to talk to him."

"What are you going to tell him?" Sam finally broke his silence. Once again his face showed no emotion. Andy didn't know how he did it. She is a person full of emotions and it was taking everything in her to hold her tears at bay. Sam Swarek has the ability to bring out everything in her, the good, the bad and the ugly. But he also made her the happiest person on earth when she was with him.

"I am going to tell him, that I cannot be with him, because I am in love with a very stubborn man." a small smile crept over Andy's face and the tears finally started falling. "I am going to tell him, that I am sorry and that I should have never used him. And that I understand if he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore." She wiped her cheeks with her hands, and let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I know that I have run away twice now, but Sam, I am **done** running. I want to work this out between us, if there is still something between us?" Andy looked at him expectantly and waited. The longer the silence lasted the more she wanted to run, but she kept her ass firmly on the chair she was sitting on.


	7. Talking about feelings is hard

Sam hoped he heard right, because if not his hearing and mind were playing a really bad joke on him. She still loves him; she wants to work things out between them. That had to be a good sign, right?

His heart had stopped momentarily and he had lost his ability to breathe, as she mentioned that she still needed to talk to Nick. She must have noticed because she had continued talking right away.

But what was he supposed to say now. He wants the same things as her. Wants to make it all better, wants to work things out between them. But there was still Marlo.

Sam could see Andy was getting more restless with every minute that passed in silence. He didn't want her to leave; he didn't want to scare her away. _I need to find the right words, otherwise she will run off and every chance we would have had blown to hell_, Sam figured.

Nothing made him happier than the Braun haired Bambi in front of him. But talking about feelings and his childhood wasn't something he was good at. In every relationship he has had, he kept the woman at arms lengths, never letting them get close enough to see the real Sam Swarek; never close enough to break is heart. But this girl has gotten under his skin since the day they met.

Thinking back to that day made Sam smile a little. Suddenly he knew what to say. He took a calming breath and looked at Andy, was looking at her shoes and bouncing her legs up and down. _Never one to sit still, ever a bundle of energy,_ Sam mused.

"Andy...Andy look at me" Sam said and Andy lifted her gaze. Sam let out a nervous chuckle. His future with her depended on this conversation.

"I want to work things out with you more than anything in the world." that earned him a small smile from Andy, but she kept quite.

"I moved on, because I thought you didn't want to be with me, that you couldn't forgive that I left you standing in the rain. I can't even tell you how much I regret that. But I don't want you to regret going undercover. You and I know both know it was the right thing to do." Andy shook her head. "Sam...I..." "McNally, please let me finish?" He asked her softly. She nodded and closed her mouth.

"Thank you", Sam smiled at her. "I am not good at talking about my feelings, you know that, but I will try to explain myself a little better." To get through this he cleared his throat to gain a little more courage.

"After Jerry died I was in a bad place. I didn't handle things well. I couldn't talk about it and I couldn't stand looking at you without thinking, when will she be next? When will I lose the person who means the world to me? I was scared. I wanted to protect you and me, from what Traci went through. And as you held that grenade, everything shifted into prospective for me, and I knew that loosing you, without having spent every waking moment with you, would be just as bad as being with you and loosing you."

Sam tried to block out the memories, but it was very hard. Everything what he had said to her came back, the night in the rain, her holding the grenade, his badly worded confession of love. He shook his head, to focus back on the person right in front of him.

"I know that my _'I love you'_ came at a bad timing and I also shouldn't have made a joke out of it. But I meant what I said. And still mean it" _the hard part is almost over_, Sam thought to himself.

"After you left, it was hard at first. Then I took my detectives exam and threw myself into work. Marlo joint a 15 division a month later and...Well you know...one thing led to another. I just wanted to forget. Move on... Thought it had worked until I saw you standing in that trailer, when I found you and Nick." Sam blew out another breath.

This was hard. Every shrink he had to see after his UC assignments had let him do the mandatory hours and told him he was free to go back to work. He hoped he was able to tell Andy everything in one go, because going through this again would probably kill him.

"As I said earlier. Marlo and I are on the rocks. Have been for a while now...I shouldn't have strung her along, while I figured out my feelings. It isn't fair to her...Andy I still do need to talk to her. But I want to wait till I can leave this hospital, because I don't think she will come and see me here and like you I do not want to do this on the phone." Andy just nodded but still kept quite.

"Andy, I want the whole nine yards. I want you and me, a house, white picket fence and the park on Sunday's. I want to make this work. But I need to talk to Marlo first." A smile played over Andy's lips and tears we falling down her cheeks again.

Sam tried to move to sit up a little in his bed, but pain shot through is abdomen and he moaned at the pain. Andy was quickly up and standing next to the top of his bed. "Sam, are you ok? Should I call the doctor? Do you need anything?" Andy asked with a worried frown on her pretty face.

Sam smiled at her. "Wipe the worry of you face. I'm good. I just pulled a little on the stitches as I tried to move."

"Let me help you?" She asked and all Sam had to do is nod and she helped him adjust in the bed. It still hurt but with her help, it wasn't as bad as the first time. Properly because all he could think about was Andy's hands on his naked arms. A few images went through Sam's head that weren't completely right for the situation. _Get a grip Sam_, he thought.

Andy still looked worried, so he shot her one of his dimpled grins and said "It's all good McNally. No need to worry. I am still alive!"

Andy hit him softly on his leg and rolled her eyes. "I can believe you making fun of this. You could have died."

"I could have, but then I didn't so . ." he emphasised every word, but the worried look on her face didn't vanish. So Sam held out his and for her to take. As she intertwined their hands, Sam felt himself relax. This was how it was supposed to be. Him and her, together. He wished now that he would have had that talk with Marlo earlier, but he had kept on pushing it off. He had wanted to find the right timing, but for things like a break up, right timing didn't exist.

"I want to be with you Andy" Sam said quietly to continue the previous conversation. "But like I said I need to talk to Marlo first. Can you wait that long?"

"Yes" that's all Andy had to say, for Sam's body relax completely in relief. Everything would be ok. They would be ok. They still had a chance.


	8. after the talk

Andy sat there looking at their joint hands, wondering what she had done to deserve a second chance. Not that she wasn't happy about it, that wasn't it at all. After all the shit that had happened to them during the last year, the thought of another chance with Sam at rarely crossed her mind. He was with Marlo and at some point she had accepted that he was happy.

Andy is determined to show him that she would stick around. And if he needed longer than a couple of weeks, she would suck it up and wait. After all what were a few more days, to a life time together?

A quite knock came from the door, before a nurse entered the room. "Detective Swarek, the doctor told me to look at your stitches and change the dressing" The nurse, whose name tag read Julia, smiled at him as she moved next to his bed.

_And that's my cue to go_, Andy thought. She stood up, entangled her hand from Sam's and put on her jacket. Sam looked at her questionably, as if he started to doubt already what she had said a few moments earlier.

"I am just going to go home to shower and change. I will be back in an hour tops" Andy grabbed his hand again and squeezed it lightly.

"McNally...uhmm...Andy, not I mind you being here..." Sam gave her one of his rare fully fledged smiles "But I think it's beyond time that you got a good night of sleep." Andy was about to protest as squeezed her hand and looked at her with a pleading look. "Please? I will call Oliver and see if he wants to share some bad hospital food with me for dinner. So you can have the night off and if you want come back tomorrow morning?"

Andy knew Sam was right. She did look awful. She was long due for a shower. "207" Sam looked at Andy confused. But she had forgotten to tell him that Oliver was in the hospital too.

"Room 207. That's where you will find Oliver." Andy said to him. "Andy, why is Oliver in the Hospital? Did Ford shoot him too?" She could see that Sam was getting riled up, he tried to move, but the nurse pushed him back down, so he would pull on his stitches.

"Oliver is fine. He has a concussion. They kept him for a couple of days. Celery was with him earlier. They will release him in tomorrow morning, she said." Andy smiled at him. He loves Oliver like a brother. She didn't want to think about how he would have reacted if Oliver had died too.

"And YOU couldn't start with THAT? You had me seriously worried there for a moment. Stop giving me grieves!" She knew he didn't mean that, if the smirk on his face was any indication and the teasing in his tone.

Andy smiled brightly at him. She wanted to give him a kiss or at least a hug, but that didn't seem right, even if they were on the same page again. So Andy settled of a long hand squeeze and another bright smile. "I will be by tomorrow morning and bring you breakfast, ok?"

"Yes, that would be great. NOW...GO...I will tell Oliver to keep you updated, so you don't have to worry." Sam shook his head, laughing. It was good to see him laugh and smile again. It seemed like a thousand light years ago that she received a Swarek mocking and teasing. But she didn't mind. If he would keep on looking at her like this, she would gladly endure this for the rest of her life.

"All Right...All RIGHT..." Andy held up her hands to surrender. "I am gone...see?" She said as she stepped outside of his room. He gave a wink followed by a hiss as the nurse ripped of the band-aid.

Andy laughed out loud and closed the door. She was still laughing as she went to 207 to look into Oliver's room. The older cop was just getting checked over by the doctor, so she made a mental note to call him later or to see him tomorrow morning before he was discharged.

Andy jumped into a cap. Ever since Gail had been kidnapped, she always made sure it was a female driver, if she was by herself.

The drive to her apartment block passed in a blur, since she recalled over and over her conversation with Sam. She paid the cap driver and got out.

Her Dad and Traci had been to her place in the last couple of days and had taken care of the flowers and the mail, so there was nothing much for her to do.

As she entered her bedroom, she could still see the evidence of what her and Nick had done just a couple of days ago in there. How did she let their friendship get so out of hand? How did she screw this up so badly? She had always prided herself of never taking friends leftovers. Well she had done just that.

She had hurt Gail and now Nick too. Both of them were important to her. In the Hospital waiting room Gail had been right beside her, same as Traci. She was suspended now, she would have a lot of time to make things right with Gail.

Andy took the sheets of the bed and threw them into the washing machine. When she got the machine running, Andy stripped down and went to take a shower.

The hot water had worked wonders. As Andy stepped out of the shower, she felt relaxed and way more tiered than before the shower.

Too lazy to put new sheets on the bed, she laid on it and covered herself with a blanked. The stress of the last couple of days finally caught up with her and she fell asleep dreaming of none other than Sam Swarek.


	9. Oliver

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that i took so long with the update. But here it is :) Hope you will enjoy it**

**Not to make excuses but the fanfiction spell check didn't work...so there could be few more than just the usual mistakes ;)**

Sam hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Oliver is alright. His best buddy would bounce back from this and would milk it for all it is worth.

Sam chuckled to himself. He could imagine Oliver getting Celery to do everything for him and always talking himself out of doing stuff with the excuse of being injured.

If Sam moved around too much it hurt pretty bad thanks to the stiches, he had found that one out the hard way when he had gotten up to go to the toilet, after the Nurse had left. So he had opted out of taking a trip to Oliver's room. Instead he had called his friend and told him to come down with his dinner, so they could eat together instead of sitting alone in their respective rooms.

As Andy told him that Oliver is here in the hospital, Sam's heart had stopped for the second time today. His mind had instantly jumped to the wrong conclusions, but as it turned out he didn't need to worry.

_Andy_...that name made him smile. He is glad that they were finally on the same page. Once he got out of here he would talk to Marlo. It wouldn't be an easy talk. But it had to be done. It would hurt Marlo no doubt, but he isn't in love with her nor would he ever be the right guy for her.

They are too much alike. Operating in a grey area on the job and keeping it casual outside of it. And it had worked until Andy came back from her undercover assignment. Sam had created a big mess by having a relationship with a woman he used to distract himself with from everything that was Andy. But he would gladly deal with it, if it meant that Andy would be his for the rest of their lives.

He vowed that he wouldn't be that stupid again. Sam is sure that he is going to mess up again and that they will fight, but he would talk it through and work with Andy.

Sam looked around his room and saw his phone. Dead and he couldn't find a charger. He would ask Oliver about that later. For now he would just entertain himself with daytime TV. _Getting shot and suspended really doesn't have any perks_, Sam sulked, _Daytime TV sucks, getting shot hurts like a bitch and the mandatory sessions with the shrink are just going to be a waste of time. I really need to find something to do when I get out here._

With that his thoughts were drawn back to Andy. Sam figured that he could spend some time with Andy, take her out a few times on a real Date, and maybe even go for a little trip. Andy still hadn't met his sister; it was properly time to introduce them. After all he planned on keeping Andy in his life as long as she would have him, which hopefully meant for forever.

Sam made a mental note to call his sister, and hoped that she is in range of a cell signal. Sarah was currently enjoying a bit of R&R with her husband Tod. They were travelling through Europe with a Camper Van.

Sam had never been one for camping, but Sarah had always loved the outdoors and still did. Andy and his sister would get along just fine.

After an hour alone with his thoughts and the crappy TV program, Oliver came into his room with a tray in hand. And the nurse, bringing Sam his dinner, came trolling after him.

Oliver smiled broadly at Sam "I would have brought better dessert, but Celery cut me off. Told me I'm getting fat. That woman is unbelievable. I give her a place to stay and she won't even bring me dessert to the hospital...Couldn't even work the '_But honey I am injured card_'." Oliver liked to complain, but Sam could hear the love and admiration for Celery in his voice. His best friend was finally happy again.

"And yet you still love her" Sam laughed out loud. "Love?" Oliver questioned, "No Way brother, not after she didn't bring me dessert. Every woman knows that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Oliver shook his head with a goofy smile and sat down on the chair that Andy had occupied earlier.

Lifting the cover to reveal his food, he found mashed potatoes, some diced meat with sauce and green jelly. Oliver's looked pretty much the same except that he had red jelly.

For a few minutes they ate in silence, before Oliver broke the silence. "How are you Sam?" the worry was clear in Oliver's voice.

"All good brother", He smiled at Oliver. "I will be out of here in no time."

"Sam, I heard what happened. Marlo...uhm... tailing ford...being bi-polar. Seems like you had quite a week huh?" Oliver said.

"I found out about Marlo a few weeks ago as Ford was attacked." Sam couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to come clean to his best friend. "Andy was actually the one who told me. We all are suspended until further notice for covering for her. I suppose it was eventually going to come out but the way it did, well...let's say Marlo will lose her job over this." He couldn't help to feel bad. He should have taken action a lot sooner. "I covered for her, as Ford was attacked. But I didn't know that it went this far. All I knew is that she did little investigating off the record."

"So you called Andy to help?" Oliver frowned.

"How did you know?" There was no way Andy would have told Oliver what she did. It was bad enough that Collins was dragged into this because of him. Sam didn't like him, but he still didn't want him to get in trouble for something Sam helped cover up.

Oliver leaned back in his chair and stared at Sam for a few minutes, before letting out a breath. "She left me standing in Ford's neighbourhood that day. She didn't answer her cell and as she finally came back she didn't say where she had been or what she had done. I put two and two together, as you just said you found out as Ford was attacked," His best friends face showed that he wasn't too happy with Sam. "Why did you involve her? You could have easily come to me."

"Oliver..." Sam huffed "It was supposed to be a secret. Marlo went back on her meds and after that everything was fine. They would have suspended her immediately and then fired her later. She would have not been able to continue doing her job. She is a good cop. So I involved Andy, because she already knew about Marlo's secret. Andy knew for months, before I found out. It all just spun out of control."

"And how does Collins fit into this? I heard he got suspended as well." Oliver questioned.

"Andy told him. I am not happy she did, but she needed to tell someone, I guess. And I get that. Unfortunately, him knowing got him suspended too." Sam looked down at his empty plate. It happened and he would deal with the consequences for his actions.

Sam had always worked on a fine line. That's why he had preferred to work by himself. He didn't want a partner and didn't like training a rookie. Undercover had been perfect for him. He got to play the strangest characters and he didn't need to reveal anything personal. Just the way he liked it...Until Andy. She had been a game changer.

And now she was in this mess because of him. He shook his head and looked back up to his friend.

"I shouldn't have covered for Marlo. But I thought I did the right thing. I will try to leave Andy out of it. When I get out of here I will talk to Frank and Callahan and see to it that they won't be too hard on Andy. After all she received an order from a supervising officer."

"Sammy...Sammy..." _What is it with Oliver and shaking his head today?_ Sam mused, as his friend did just that. Oliver seemed satisfied with Sam's explanation, because he smiled at Sam. "A little birdie also told me McNally didn't leave your bedside until this afternoon. What's up with that?"

**Trust Oliver to go straight to the point.**


	10. THE TALK

The early morning sun awoke Andy. Confused she looked around, for a moment she didn't know where she was. She was used to waking up in Sam's hospital room, even though she only slept there for a couple of days.

Andy got up, took a shower, got dressed and put the wet bed sheets into the dryer. After that she put new sheets on her bed put her coat on and left for the station.

She didn't really want to go, but she had to. Since she had a few things in her locker she needed. In the last half hour the weather had turned and it was now raining. Andy couldn't be bothered going back up to her apartment to get an umbrella, so she pulled up her hood and walked to the station.

Traci laughed out loud as she saw Andy coming into the station. "What is so funny, Trace?" Andy grimaced. "You look like a drowned cat" her friend replied still laughing. "I am glad you find this amusing. As I left it wasn't this bad. But in the last half an hour the rain picked up" Andy couldn't help but smile.

It is obvious to Andy that it wasn't just her appearance that made Traci happy, but also a certain Detective. She had seen how Steve took care of Traci in the hospital. Andy was happy for her friend. She hoped it would last, Traci deserved it.

"C'mon I will go with you to the locker room." With that Traci dragged her into the locker room and handed Andy a towel. "Dry yourself off. Don't want you getting a cold"

Andy nodded and took the towel. As she left home she hadn't checked the time, now glancing at the clock she saw that it is all ready 9.30. She had to hurry up, if she wanted to go and see Oliver before he was discharged and bring Sam breakfast.

Traci noticed Andy looking at the clock and threw her a questioning look. "Somewhere you have to be?"

Andy sighed. How was she going to explain this mess to her best friend?

"I want to go and see Oliver before he is discharged from the hospital and I also kind of promised Sam I would bring him breakfast..." Andy said and looked at her friend. Traci seemed to get that Andy wasn't up to talking.

"Well then you better hurry." Traci said with a smile "But I have a multiple bottles of wine at home, that have our names written on them and I think that at some point in the next few days we should get onto emptying them."

While they talked, Andy had gotten changed out of her wet clothes into her work out clothes, which she kept in her locker. She just threw everything she needed into a bag and gave Traci a big hug.

"Thank you Traci" Andy had missed spending time with her best friend in the last couple of month. They were overdue for a girl's night. Traci simply nodded at her and left the room.

Andy closed her locker and walked out, where she runs into Nick. '_Great'_, she thought, '_I really hoped I could push this off until a few days later'_

"Hi" Andy said and gave Nick an awkward smile.

"Hi" Nick replied and then followed up with a "How are you?"

"I am fine thank you and you?" _This couldn't get more awkward_, she mused.

"I am good also, thanks" Nick is clearly as uncomfortable as Andy.

"Nick listen...I have to talk to you." Andy started. "I don't want to do it here, but...maybe we could go somewhere...Maybe grab a coffee?" She really didn't want to deal with it today, but Andy figured that procrastinating didn't help either. If she could talk to him now, she would be later in the hospital than she planned, but it that didn't matter. Sam would understand, after all they had hopefully the rest of their lives together.

"No" Andy looked shocked at Nick. Did she hear right? She understood that this wasn't an easy thing to talk about, but they still needed to talk. She wants to clear the air between them. Nick is still her friend. Andy didn't want there to be bad blood between them. After all there would be working together in the same division.

Nick must have noticed her shocked expression, because he continued talking. "Andy...I mean I don't want to talk about it. Us...I was stupid to think that I could replace _him_" He said that last word angrily with a stern look on his face. "I get it, you know?" Nick features softened. "You love him and you never stopped. I should have seen it, but my own feelings clouded my vision."

Fellow officers walking past them were looking at them, trying to catch what they were saying. Andy had wanted to go somewhere else, but if Nick wanted to have the talk right here and now it was fine with her. "Nick...I am so sorry. I shouldn't have strung you along. I used you and..." "Andy, you didn't use me." Nick interrupted her.

"Yes, I did. And it wasn't fair." Andy shook her head. She felt bad, but she also couldn't help the way she feels about Sam.

"Don't just blame yourself, ok?" Nick said. "I knew what I was getting into. Even though I forgot it for a moment. I could see that you weren't over him. But I still more or less pushed you into...something. You weren't quite ready. I could see the way you looked at him. You helped him out...and covered for his girlfriend." Nick took a deep breath. Andy was just about to say something, when he continued.

A small smiled played on his lips. "I got a good couple of month out of it. Just give it time and I think I can be your friend again. Maybe not in the capacity like it was...I don't think he would be happy about that, but we definitely will be friends." Nick put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Andy just nodded and went in and gave Nick a hug. "Still...I am so sorry. Without trying to sound like a cliché, but Nick...You are a great guy. Someday, someone will be happy to call you the love of their life. It's just not me. I am sorry."

Nick hugged Andy a little tighter before releasing her and smiling weakly at her. "I will see you around McNally." Andy just nodded at him with tears in her eyes. He truly is a great guy, but she just loves him like a brother. There are no greater feelings within her for Nick.

Andy is sure that by now the whole precinct would know about her and Nick. Enough people had walked past and heard them talk.

By now it was nearly half past 10. She went into the men's locker room to Sam's locker. She discovered that the code still worked. She quickly grabbed the spare workout pants and t-shirt he kept in his locker as well as a few other essentials. Then she went to his desk in the detective's office and took the phone charger. She had noticed yesterday afternoon that his phone is dead. She doubted that he had somehow managed to charge it.

Grateful about the fact that she didn't run into anyone else on her way out of the station, Andy made her way to the hospital. Thankfully it had stopped raining, so she wouldn't get wet again. Andy stopped at a café on the way. She got three large take away cups of Coffee as well as multiple doughnuts, for Oliver, and meat pies and apple flips for Sam and herself.

First stop in the hospital was Oliver's room. Thankfully he didn't get discharged yet.

Andy knocked and opened the door. Oliver was just reading the newspaper. "Hey how are you?" She asked smiling.

Oliver head shot up and he also smiled. "Heyyy, I am good." noticing the café bag in her hand he added "There better be something in there for me. Otherwise you can go!"

"Maybe" Andy replied "Are you a little grumpy because Celery is putting you on a diet?" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"She told you that? That woman doesn't have any boundaries. But for real McNally, Is there something in there for me? I am hungry!" Oliver stated and padded his stomach. Andy couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. Oliver was so predictable. Celery had told her yesterday morning as she had met Andy in the hospitals cafeteria. Andy had laughed at the other woman and had wished her good luck.

Andy didn't mean it badly, but she knew Oliver. Where there was a doughnut shop or a food truck, Oliver was close. How he ever got any work done was a big mystery to her.

She handed Oliver a take away cup and the bag of doughnuts and sat down on the chair next to his bed. Instantly opening the bag, Oliver's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Andy couldn't help but laugh out loud.

After ten minutes of small talk and shit chat Celery strode in instantly seeing the contraband in Oliver's lap. "Traitor" was all Celery said looking at Andy. Andy laughed at her.

"Hey, I couldn't come empty-handed" She replied. Celery just shook her head. "Mister, be glad you have eaten them all" Celery said looking at Oliver this time. "Those will be your last. No more sweets from now on." She smiled at him. Oliver just groaned and rolled his eyes. The love between those two was obvious to Andy.

"You know Oliver you don't want to cheat on your girlfriend with sweets and fast food, do you?" Andy tried to say that with a serious face but miserably failed. Celery chuckled.

"McNally, if you know what's good for you, you will leave now. Can't have you two gang up on me. You can go and annoy Sammy." Oliver winked at her, which caused Andy to blush.

Andy stood gave Oliver and Celery a hug and warned her to not fall for Oliver's _'I am injured_' card. She grabbed her stuff and walked to Sam's room.

A Nurse just stepped out of his room and she held the door open for Andy. "Knock, Knock" she said entering the room.

"McNally, its eleven o'clock, breakfast here was like three hours ago" Sam said as she sat down the goods.

"Ahhh hush, who cares. You can eat breakfast at anytime of the day" Andy replied with a grin. "And technically those pies and apple flips are more like lunch and dessert."

She moved onto unpacking the stuff she brought for Sam and at last she handed him his charger. "I was wondering who I would have to bribe to bring that thing to me" Sam took the charger from her and plugged his phone. He winced a little as he moved, which had Andy worry instantly.

Sam noticed. "I am fine. When I move I pull on the stitches, but the nurse said it's perfectly normal."

Still worried about him she unpacked the pies and apple flips and placed them onto the table. "I am sorry, that I am late" Sam just made a hand gesture that told her it didn't matter.

"It's all right McNally. You had to catch up on sleep. To be honest I didn't expect you for another few hours." Sam gave her an encouraging smile.

"As you can see I went to the station first. Had to get changed, because it was pouring rain...And then I ran into Nick" Andy said that last part more like a mumble, hoping Sam wouldn't clearly hear. Suddenly the paper cup in her hand was more interesting than the man sitting in front of her.


	11. In the hospital

**Authors Note:**

**I am sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but we are coming up to clearing up the sam and marlo situation.**

**So who ever is still with me, thank you for your support and your comments, they mean a lot.**

"...And then I ran into Nick" Andy said. By the sound of her voice she didn't want to share that information, but she had said it nevertheless.

Sam took a deep breath. She couldn't possibly have talked to him all ready, could she? It would make him happy to know that she was done with _him,_ but that wouldn't have been an easy talk to have after the week they had.

"How did that go?" Sam tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but didn't quite succeed. Andy seemed to find her take away cup very interesting at the moment, showing him that she'd rather talk about anything else but that.

"Pretty good actually" She said, finally looking him straight in the eye. "He told me he got it. That he could always see that I am not over you and he told me we will be friends again eventually"

He couldn't help but cringe at the mentioning of them being friends and Andy noticed.

"Sam I love you and I want to be with you, but if you cannot deal with the fact that Nick and I will be friends again, then the two of us going to have a problem." Andy said with certain hardness in her voice.

He may not like G. , but he couldn't tell Andy who to be friends with and whom not. Sam shook his head. "No it's fine Andy. I may not like the guy, but I will have to deal with it. I won't tell you who you can hang out with and who not. After all at the end of the day it will be me you turn to when you need your cold feet warmed."

Andy smiled at him. She just sat there and smiled. "If you are lucky Detective that is definitely what will happen" she said and winked at him, while still sporting that stupid smile.

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud and then said in a husky voice "Oh, I am counting on it." Andy blushed and let her hair fall over her face. This made Sam smile even more. _God, I missed her._

After a few minutes of silence, they resumed eating their breakfast.

"Thank you for bringing me this" Sam motioned to the things she had brought and the food. "After just one day, hospital food really sucks, so this is definitely the food highlight of my day."

She smiled broadly at him "I am glad" was all she said.

As they were finished eating, Andy picked up the rubbish and threw it in the trash. "Could you help me get up and help me to get to the bathroom?" Sam asked as Andy's back was turned towards him. He didn't want her to see how much it pained him to rely on her to simply cross the room to go to the toilet.

Those words made her turn around with big eyes, as if he just told her a state secret.

"Are you asking for my help?" Andy smiled at him before moving to his side to help him out of bed.

"Please don't tell anyone. My reputation at the station will be shot to hell, if it gets out that I need help with anything." Sam smirked.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Andy got him out of bed and helped him move slowly to the bathroom. Once there she gave Sam his space and closed the door behind her.

He moved to do his business. He had showered and shaved this morning. On Sam's insistence the nurse had let him do it all himself, but once again he had found out that it hurt when he moved to quickly. He wasn't used to doing everything so slow.

Sam had been shot once before, but that had been a piece of cake compared to this. "Maybe I am just getting old", Sam mumbled.

He was still in his hospital gown. Sam was glad that Andy thought of bringing him some clothes out of his locker.

As soon as he opened the door, Andy was immediately by his side helping him back to the bed. _I could get used to her playing nurse_, that thought and a few inappropriate pictures made him grin.

"Hey Andy" Sam said as they made it back to the bed "Could you help me out of this gown and into those clothes you brought?"

Andy nodded and moved to get them. Sam sat on the edge of the bed pulling on his pants, before she removed the gown so that he could put on the t-shirt.

Once again Andy blushed, but didn't say anything. This was the most intimate they had gotten since Jerry had died. There was electricity between them and he was sure he wasn't the only one feeling it.

Andy moved in between his legs and pulled the t-shirt over his head. He winced as he tried to put his arms through the sleeves himself, so Andy did that carefully for him.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, it was that thick. Clearing her throat, Andy shot Sam a weak smile and tried to move away. But Sam's hands moved on their own will. Before he knew what was happening himself he had her in his arms, hugging her.

At first Andy's body was very tense, but then she relaxed and hugged him a little more. Sam couldn't help but smile. All the tension left Sam's body. Sam felt his t-shirt getting wet and hugged Andy a little tighter, whilst running his hand up and down her back.

He didn't want to make her cry anymore. Sam had seen enough of her tears to last him a life time. From now on he would make sure not to screw up, to have her smiling and laughing as much as possible

He was happy that he was able to touch her again. Sam needed Andy like the air to breath. He wouldn't let her go a second time; she is one in a million.

The ringing of her phone brought them both out of their thoughts. Andy moved back and Sam felt instantly cold.

"Hello" Andy said. She motioned that she would be outside for a minute, before closing the door behind her. Sam tried to listen what was being said, but all he could here was he muffled voice. She nodded a few time before hanging up.

"So that was Luke..." Andy said as she walked back in.

Sam threw her a questioning look. "What did Callahan want?"

"I have to go in to the station again. He wants me to give my statement now. Luke also told me to tell you that Traci would be by later to take your statement." Andy put on her coat and grabbed her bag. "So I am sorry but I have to go."

"Come here" Sam motioned for her to come closer. He wasn't ready to be on his own again, but he understood that she needed to give her statement. As she stepped closer, her grabbed her hand and pulled her towards himself and enveloped her in another hug.

They stayed like this for quite a while before Andy sighed "I have to go."

Sam nodded and squeezed her hand. "No worries, hey hum...can I call you tonight?" He'd rather she would come back after giving her statement, but he knew he couldn't ask her to do that, so Sam settled for the next best thing.

Andy smiled at him and nodded "Yes".

"Ok then...I will call you tonight...Be safe" Moving properly on to the bed and reached for the TV remote.

Andy gave him a small finger wave and left.

He would call her tonight before going to sleep. It would give them some space and they could talk. Sam knew it was cowardly but he could talk about feelings and their relationship easier when she wasn't right in front of him. He wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes, which he had put there.

But he knew it was a good first step in the right direction.


	12. Dov

**So people here is the deal, I have never been to Canada, I have no knowledge of medical stuff as well as Police language.**

**Please forgive me for my mistakes. Everything mentioned about Police and Toronto I got out of the internet.**

**A big thank you to Alexia. You know what you did ;)**

**Also thank you all for reading my story :)**

**Enjoy**

They were finally able to get a hold off Chloe's parents this morning. Hopefully they would be able to make Wes see that Chloe is desperately in need of that surgery.

He knew little about her condition. Frank had said she was ok, but he wasn't sure if the swelling had gone down or not.

Dov had been taken aback, by the fact that Chloe is married and had neglected to mention that to him. He just hoped that she would be ok and they could talk this out. He also hoped that she didn't have any feeling for Wes anymore and would divorce him. He just didn't like the guy. There was something about him that didn't feel right. And Dov would sooner or later discover what it is.

He was back at work. Since he couldn't sit next to Chloe's bed, he had to do something. Plus they were short-staffed, so Dov couldn't take time off either.

Dov was glad for the distraction. Moping wouldn't help her. Thankfully he was partnered with Chris, at least he would be able to take Dov's bad mood.

"Hey what you want for lunch?" His partner asked him as he got out of the squad car.

"Hamburger and fries and a large coke." Dov replied and handing Chris some money through his open window.

Dov hoped they would get more to do after Lunch. So far they were 5 hours into a 12 hour shift and had only handed out a few tickets for speeders. He needed some action, otherwise his mind would go back to Chloe.

Chris jumped back into the passenger side of their car and handed Dov his Lunch.

"Have you heard?" Chris asked as he munched on some fries. "Heard what?" Dov couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. Couldn't his friend come right out and say it, instead of asking stupid questions?

"Swarek is awake. Traci told me this morning." That caused Dov's head to turn.

"Really?... good for him. Took him long enough. At least Andy can go home and take a decent nap." Dov replied. They both had tried to get Andy home the first night after Swarek had gotten out of surgery, but she had refused. She had mumbled something along the lines off _'he is my story_' and '_not going to leave him until he wakes up. I am done running_'. So Dov and Chris had given up.

Dov had yet to figure out what she had meant.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Apparently Andy came to the station to pick up some stuff for Sam. She also ran into _Nick._ Rumor has it that they talked and went their separate ways." Chris still didn't like Nick Collins.

Dov knew his best friend very well and he knew that he still held a grudge against Nick. Chris still thought it was Nick's fault that Gail got kidnapped and then of course there was Christian's kidnapping too. Andy had been forgiven.

"By rumor you mean, that most of the station walked by where they were talking and heard parts of the conversation?" Dov smirked. At 15 division nothing could happen without everybody knowing within 24 hours.

"Pretty much" Chris laughed out loud. "Maybe Swarek and Andy will finally get their heads out of the sand and see what's right infront of them" Chris was a true shipper for those two.

"Man, we are talking about two very stubborn people. Even a talking down by his arch-enemy didn't help to make Swarek see that he was being a stubborn jerk." If those two were able to work it out, it would be close to a miracle, if Dov would believe in things like that.

For a few minutes they concentrated back on their food. Until Dov's phone rang. _'Best' _it read on the screen and Dov answered immediately.

Not bothering with a greeting his Staff Sergent went right down to business. "Chloe's parents agreed to the surgery. They are going to work on her right away." Frank paused for a second. "Epstein, don't go rushing for the hospital. Stay out, keep your head in the game, I will call you when something changes. The surgery will take a while!" By the sound of his voice he left no room for discussion.

Dov let out a breath he had held, since his phone rang. "Yes, Sir" Then the line went dead. Dov pocketed his Phone again.

"What's going on?" Chris asked curiously.

"They agreed..." looking at Chris, Dov saw confusion written on his face before he got what Dov meant. "Oh.." That was all that came out of Chris's mouth. "You wanna go to the Hospital, Dov?"

Dov shook his head. "Nah, Sarge told me to stay put. He will update me when he knows something. And I wont be any help there anyways" Dov couldn't help but smile. Everything would be just fine. Chloe would get the surgery. She is a fighter, she will make it. He cared for her more than he was ready to admit. Her constant chatter was driving him insane, but that's what he liked most about her. Chloe kept Dov on his toes.

"Okay. She will make it Dov, I am sure of it" Trust his best friend and his undying support. Chris would give him the shirt of his back, even if it meant him running around without one in minus 30 degree weather.

"Thanks, I know. Never thought I miss her quirky personality and her constant chatter" Dov laughed, the first real laugh in days. A weight had lifted of his shoulders by Best's call. Chris joined in.

"**1505 requests assistance at Christie Pist Park, for a possible B&E**"

"Mark 1525 responding" Dov was glad they had finally something to do. This would keep his mind of things.

He started the car, Chris threw out their trash and of they went with Sirens.


	13. Marlo

**Authors note:**

**So it was brought to my attention that i have been writing luke's last name wrong, Thank you RBfan4ever :) I will keep it in mind...or just stop using his last name :D**

**So here is another one :) Enjoy**

The doctor had come in after Lunch and told him that he would be able to go home in a couple of days, but he wasn't allowed to do any physical activities for another few weeks. The Doctor had also told him that he could walk around, but not over do it until the stitches were taken out in a few weeks.

That was fine by Sam. It's not like he would be back at work soon. He was expecting another three Month suspension.

There was a knock on the door and Sam looked up. It was a young nurse holding a letter. "This was left at reception for you Detective" She moved over to Sam and handed him the envelope.

"Thank you" He said and looked at the white envelope. There was nothing written at the front or the back, so he went ahead and opened it. He recognized the handwriting immediately. Turning the TV on mute, he started reading.

_Dear Sam,_

_I am sorry for choosing this way to communicate with you but I think it is the best way._

_First of all I am so sorry for everything. I realize now that I should have told you earlier about my condition. Please don't be mad at Andy, she kept quite because I asked her to do so. She told me to tell you, but I was afraid that you would leave me, or even worse tell Best._

_I realize now that you wouldn't have done that._

_I also realize that my failure to report my condition put you both in a very tight spot, and that you both can face huge consequences for that._

_I spoke to Luke. I gave him my statement, and I left out that McNally changed the Logbook. I think that was the least I could do. _

_I stopped taking my medication because I fell in love with you, Sam. The medication made me numb, and all I wanted was to feel. I wanted to feel what it is like to be in love. I wont make this an excuse for what happened. That is all on me._

_You wanted to help me, I realize that now. But I also realized that you are still in love with Andy. And to be honest I cannot blame you. Seeing you two together...it put it all in perspective for me. It's her and it has always been her for you._

_Don't wait too long, Sam. Don't let her slip through your fingers, again. You deserve happiness in your life and if that means that you are only happy when you are with her, so be it._

_I will stay at my sisters until the investigation is over. I will be most likely kicked of the force, but that was to be expected. Once done and over I will leave Canada. I have relatives in New York. It's time for a fresh start._

_Please don't come to see me. If you wish to contact me Luke has my current phone number, just don't call, just text._

_I don't think I can handle to see or hear you at the moment. Also I hope you can forgive me with time. I didn't mean for all of this to happen._

_The last few month with you have been the best of my life. Don't forget me._

_I love you_

_Marlo_

"Shit" Sam screamed out loud, which coursed the nurse to come running. He just gave her a thumbs up as she looked through his window.

He felt like an ass. First off all for hurting Marlo, it had never been his intention. Sam had thought they were on the same page, that it was just a casual thing, but he had thought wrong. Secondly he felt like an ass, that Marlo had seen, or at least thought that there was still something between him and Andy. And thirdly that Marlo had thought she couldn't trust him.

With this letter Marlo let him of the hook. He didn't need to go and see her, and he didn't need to talk about how he was still in love with Andy and he didn't need to see the pain in Marlo's eyes.

But that made him feel like a jerk. Sam grabbed his Phone and dialed Luke's number.

"What do you want Swarek?" Apparently the other detective wasn't too pleased to hear from Sam.

"Hey Callaghan, could you please send me Marlo's number?" Sam figured he should play nice.

"I will send it to you" _**Click**_. Sam stared at the phone for a full minute. When is he ever going to be on Luke's good side?

Sam had never liked Luke, but had always played nice in front of their work mates. But since Andy entered both of their lives it had grown into a dislike that he didn't hide anymore. The whole station knew how the two detectives felt about one another.

A few minutes later his phone beeped. Using the number Luke had texted him, he send Marlo a message.

'**I got your letter. I am sorry how everything went between the two of us. I should have been upfront about my feelings for Andy. Marlo I am sorry. I really thought I was ready to move on, turns out I wasn't. Also I am sorry that you didn't think you could come to me and tell me about your condition. I am very "**

He hit send. Sam didn't know if he would get something back from her, but he felt a bit better now that he had his say. It still felt like a coward move to do this via text message, but she wanted it this way.

Not even five minutes later his phone beeped again. Looking on the screen he saw it is from Marlo and pressed the button to read the message.

**'No need to apologize for how you feel Sam. In the end we both gotten what we want. I finally felt what it means to be in love and you get the love of your life back. I will be in touch at some point once I got settled in New York. Please give Andy my best. Marlo'**

_Love of my life...yeah that sounds about right_, Sam thought and smiled. Moving down in the bed, he turned the TV back up and settled in for another repeat episode of the Big Bang Theory. That show was growing on him.


	14. A girls night and a phone call

**Nothing to do at work, so here I am writing. Enjoy :)**

**p.s: This chapter is a little longer than i intended. I just didn't know where to stop.**

Andy giggled as she refilled Traci's and her own wine glass.

After she had given her statement to Luke, Andy had run into Traci again. They had decided that since Traci had the night off and Leo was at his Dad's, they would just drink those bottles of wine tonight.

On her way over, Andy had picked up pizza's and another bottle of wine.

They were all ready two bottles down and just started the third one. Andy had endured Traci's relentless questions about her and Nick, as well as Sam.

"Enough about my problems Trace...What's up with you and Peck?" Andy couldn't help the giggle that came out, she was way more drunk than she had realized.

Her best friend laughed and lowered her head. "Oh Andy...No...NO...we are not talking about that!" Traci protested.

"Not talking about what?About the fact that you have a thing for a Peck or the fact that people have started to call you Stash?" Andy tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. Peckstein & McSwarek were just a couple of lovely names their fellow Officers came up with.

"Oh my gosh...they do not call us that!"Traci just shook her head, but couldn't stop grinning. "All right...yeah I heard that too. And yes I may have a thing for Steve" She winked at Andy and blushed.

"As long as you are happy Traci, it doesn't matter who the guy is" Andy smiled at her friend. "It is good to see you this happy"

"And I am...happy I mean" Traci took another sip of wine. Andy just nodded and did the same. She envied her Friend. After the disaster that is Dex, she was able to have a real shot at happiness with Jerry and now with Steve. Andy wanted to have a normal relationship, but somehow she always ended up ruining her relationship by running as soon as it got serious or the guy that had been sweet before, turned out to be a jerk.

"I am sorry I haven't been the best friend to you" Andy thought that this moment was perfect to apologize to her best friend. Traci shook her head and set down her wine glass. "Andy...listen.." but Andy held up a hand that made Traci stop talking.

"Trace...just let me say this ok?" She looked at the other woman, who once again nodded. "I was too busy with my own little drama and then I left for undercover...I shouldn't have just thought about me. You weren't in a good place after Jerry died and Leo wasn't coping either, I should have made sure you were okay before I left. I am really sorry Traci"

"Andy, there is nothing to apologize for. You did what you thought was the right thing to do. Don't put this all on yourself. Sam had broken up with you, Jerry had died, I understand that you wanted to run away. I would have too, if I didn't have Leo to think off. So don't blame yourself. Just don't do it again, without letting me know!" Traci didn't need to voice what exactly she would do if Andy pulled a stunt like that again.

Andy placed her wine glass on the table and moved over and gave Traci a hug. She had missed her best friend when she went undercover. Nick had been a good friend but from time to time she had wished Traci had been there for some girl talk.

"You think Gail will ever forgive me?" Andy asked Traci as she pulled away.

"Don't worry about the Ice Queen. She isn't an angel either." Traci gave her an encouraging smile.

"I broke the Girl code...I should have never moved on to Nick, but it had been such a convenience. I don't regret it per se, because the sex was good, but everything else that came with it I regret. I thought we were on the same page, I didn't realize that he had bigger feelings for me. Now I ruined both friendships with Gail and Nick." And that was the truth. She had needed the sex, the closeness, but ruining friendships wasn't worth the best sex in the world.

Traci gave Andy another hug. "On the bright side, it made Swarek see that he still cares about you." Squeezing her best friend even tighter, her tears started to drop.

She sniffled and then laughed a little. "Damn, since Sam got shot I cannot stop crying"

"I think it's more that you have held all of this in for too long. We have to get together a lot more. Why don't you come over on Sunday morning and you can watch Leo while I am at work. I know my little guy misses his Aunty. You would make his day." Traci said and drank the last of her glass of wine.

_Time to go_, Andy thought and finished her glass as well. "Yeah that would be great. After all my blueberry pancakes are better than yours."

The other woman laughed out loud. "Yeah because you cheat. You use the pre-mixed pancake batter and just add blueberries to it. I make them from scratch"

"Awww...Leo told you didn't he? I tried to bribe him into silence with an extra batch of pancakes." Andy laughed and got up to put on her jacket.

"You know I am a detective right?...I know when my little man tries to hide something from me, plus I know that you can't cook to save your life!" Traci took their glasses and put them into the kitchen.

"Hey...I have you know that I make a mean Bolognese sauce." Andy picked up her bag and moved to open the door.

"Message me when you are home okay?" Her best friend reminded her with her Mom-voice.

Andy nodded and gave Traci one last hug before closing the door behind her. Winter was coming, the temperature had dropped down to a most of 5 degrees. Snuggling further into her jacket, Andy started into the direction of her apartment.

It was just 9 pm, but the alcohol was making her sleepy. She was sure that by the time she arrived home she was wide awake and sober again.

Andy's phone rung and it took her a few seconds before she was able to fish it out of her bag. Without looking at the caller ID she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, How are you?" Sam's voice came through the line and made her smile. Andy hadn't forgotten that he had said he wanted to call, but she had forced herself not to expect it. She didn't want to be disappointed if he didn't call. "I am good, and you?"

"McNally are you drunk?" _Damn_, she thought and started giggling, _I start to sound like a school girl, damn that wine_. "Wow can we add psychic now to your impressive resume, detective?"

Sam's deep laugh rumbled through the line and cause her heart to skip a beat. "Nah McNally, but your slurry speech gave it away."

"Yeah well two and a half bottles of red wine between me and Traci will do that" She couldn't help but laugh too. After her laughter had died down she recognized how dark it was in the street. A person with a dog walked past her and wished her a good evening.

"McNally where are you?" worry was clear in Sam's voice. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was always worried about her. Andy thought it is cute but sometimes a little over the top. "I am walking home from Traci's" She replied.

"Andy...arggg. Why aren't you in a taxi?" Sam paused for a second "It's dark outside. You should know better"

"It's fine Sam...I am fine. Plus I am talking to you aren't I? If something happens you can just call the cops for me okay?" She knew he was just being nice, but she could take of her own. Plus she didn't want to tell Sam that she was afraid to take a taxi by herself at this time of the night.

Sam snorted. "Now tell me the real reason you are walking through the dark street by yourself, in the cold nevertheless, instead of taking a taxi, which could have you home within a few minutes?" _Yes, he was definitely becoming a psychic_, Andy mused.

"No, I just know you well" Sam said and chuckled. "You said that out loud, McNally!"

"Stupid wine...makes my lips very loose." Andy laughed. She had always liked to talk to Sam over the phone. He seemed more at ease and easier to talk to, than when they were talking face to face. "Okay fine" She huffed. "Ever since Gail got kidnapped, I don't like taking taxi's when it's dark. I always try to get a female driver, but today is Friday and we both know that it will be hard to get one at this our, especially in this cold weather."

She got no reply to that from Sam. If it wasn't for Sam's breathing she would have thought they had lost the connection. "Say something" Andy said quietly.

"Come by tomorrow and pick up the keys for my truck. You cannot walk every where." There was a certain hardness to his tone, that didn't leave any room for an argument. But she tried nevertheless.

"No Sam...No. I cannot ask that of you. I will get Traci to give me a lift, or ask my Dad to borrow his car..." Andy tried to protest but Sam cut her off.

"Andy, You are not asking, I am offering. I feel better if you would just drive the truck. We both know Nash will need her car, and so does you dad. So please don't argue with me, just come and get the keys?" _He had to use 'please' didnt he?_ She lost the inner war with herself. She couldn't resist him when he used that word, since he rarely used it. And Sam knew that. So she caved in "Fine, I will get the keys of you tomorrow morning"

"Good. So tell me was Luke mad? I am just glad that Traci came to take my statement!" She could her the smile in his voice. Andy doubted that the rivalry between the two detectives would ever find an end. And by covering for Marlo, Sam had hit the top spot on Luke's shit list.

"Oh...He wasn't too bad..." They continued talking until she was safely tugged into bed. They had talked about everything and nothing. Sam had entertained her with a few stories of Oliver, Jerry and his first few years in the academy. And here she thought she had gotten into a lot of trouble as a rookie, but those three had been worse.

"I am going to let you go to sleep McNally" Sam said whilst yawning. "Just remember to get the keys tomorrow, and maybe bring me a cup of _good_ coffee. You know as payment for using my truck"

"SAM...you offered as I remember correctly." She laughed out.

"Okay..Okay...not as payment then...more out of the goodness of your heart, because the coffee here sucks!" The amusement clear in his voice.

"I will think about it" Andy smiled. She loves teasing him. "Good night Swarek"

She got a "Good Night Andy" in return before hanging up. Andy quickly texted Traci, that she was safe at home. Shortly after she fell asleep with a smile on her face and excitement over seeing Sam tomorrow.


	15. The best Burger in Town

**Authors note:**

**I apologize for the delay...had an idea for a different story, and had to get that out of my head before getting back to this ;)**

**Oh and I once again did my research on Google. :D**

**So this chapter is a little time jump, it starts off with Sam being released from the Hospital.**

**Enjoy :D**

The last couple of days had been boring and Sam Swarek was glad that he was getting the hell out of here.

The only real entertainment he has had, were the phone calls and texts with Andy and her stopping by yesterday morning to pick up the keys for the truck. Friday night she had been drunk and he had teased her on Saturday morning.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam looked up from his book and up at the person standing in his doorway. A wide smile spread across his face. "Hey yourself, I am fine thanks? But what about you Rummy?"_

_Andy laughed out loud. "Rummy? Really?" She asked and he just nodded. "Nothing what a few Aspirin won't fix" She winked at him, which caused him to laugh as well._

_Sam leaned over and grabbed his truck keys out of the drawer next to his bed. Shaking them in the air he smiled at her once again. "Remember the breaks are touchy..." Andy rolled her eyes moved to his bedside and took the keys out of his hand._

_"I know Sam. And I promise I won't get your baby hurt...Happy?"_

_Flashback over_

Yeah, he had been happy. The keys he had given her were hers anyway. They had still her key chain on it and it read "Wine-how classy people get shit faced". Since he had asked for the keys back, Sam had just used them instead of his usual once. He wondered if she had noticed.

As he had called her last night, Sam had told Andy that he would be released today and she had insisted on picking him up and bringing him home, if he didn't mind that she brought Leo along with her. Of course he didn't mind.

After Andy had left, Sam had spent a lot of time with Traci and Leo, because he knew that's what Jerry would have wanted. Sam loves Leo. He had taken him to the Zoo and Leo had helped him fix his shed.

Sam hoped that he could convince Andy to stay after they brought him home. They could play some games or watch a kid's movie or something. He didn't want to be alone in his house. He still wasn't able to properly move around and going home to an empty house wasn't really something he was looking forward too.

Also Sam was hungry for hamburgers. His friends and Andy had fed him well the last few days, but he wanted greasy food and Hamburgers and fries would do the trick.

Sam packed the last of his things. He was glad that the people who had visited him hadn't brought balloons and flowers with them. There were just a few 'Get Well' cards and a big teddy bear from the Shaw girls.

"Aunty Andy, why did we have to get up sooooooo early?" Sam heard Leo say and smiled. It was just 10.30 am, but he knew that getting here would have taken some time so they had to get up earlier.

"Remember how your mom told you that Sam is in the hospital?" Sam didn't hear Leo answer so he assumed that the boy had just nodded, because Andy continued. "Sam is being released today, so we are going to pick him up and bring him home, before the two of us will go to the playground and later to the toy store." The voices stopped in front of his door, so he moved to open it wider.

Andy's hand was in the motion to knock, while she was still looking at Leo, before she realized that the door was all ready open and Sam stood in front of her. She shot him a small smile.

Because she didn't say anything, Sam ruffled Leo's hair and said "Hey buddy, good to see you" The boy smiled at him and hugs Sam. Letting out the air that was in his lungs, as Leo accidentally hit his wound. Andy must have noticed because she dragged Leo back.

"Be careful Leo, Sam isn't completely healed yet. Don't hug him too hard okay?" Leo just nodded. "Sam, will you come with us to the playground? Please, Please Andy could he?"

Andy laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, but Sam needs to go home and rest. He is sick remember?" Leo looked sad for a moment before finding an interest in the big bear that sat next to Sam's bag. Looking at Sam, Andy said: "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am, but maybe you want to alter your plans for today a little?" Andy moved into the room and picked up Sam's bag. He was just about to protest but she raised her hand and smiled at Sam. "I will carry this. You told me the doctor said no strenuous activities. And will you enlighten me what changes you had in mind?" _Damn, she left no room for argument._

"Well I thought we all could go for burgers and then go back to my place and watch a movie or play some games or do whatever?" The last part came out more as a question than a statement.

He was chickening out. Sam didn't want to keep her if she didn't want to. "We don't have to, if you guys are set on other plans, we can do that together, if you will have me?" In his mind he kept his fingers crossed that Andy would agree to spend some time with him.

"Mhhh...I am not sure if I want to share Leo with you" Andy smirked at him. Leo had overheard what Sam had said and came to stand next to his aunt.

"I want a burger too, please" Leo said and completing it with a sad puppy look, which Sam knew Andy couldn't resist. So Sam crouched down next to Leo. He put the same look on his face as Leo and looked up to Andy. "Yeahh...please Andy"

Andy laughed out loud and shrugged "Fine, if you two are sure" she huffed out, but Sam knew it was just for show, if the smile on her face was any indication at all.

Clearing out the room they went to his truck. While Andy let Leo in the back and made sure he was strapped in right, Sam had taken place in the passenger seat. "Do you want to drive instead?" Andy held up the keys and Sam could hear that she was unsure how to go ahead.

"No, you drive. You all ready got the keys." Sam said. And if she would always spot that smile when she drove, than he would definitely let her drive more often.

Sam had called ahead and ordered burgers and fries from his favourite restaurant the Burger's Priest for take away.

After picking up the burgers the drove to Sam's house. Celery had been so kind to take care of the mail and his few plants while he was in the hospital. Once again Andy had insisted that he would not carry anything heavy and handed him the take away bag.

Sam let them in and after taking of shoes and jackets they found themselves in front of the TV eating their burgers. Taking the first few bites, Sam moaned. This caused Leo and Andy to fall in a fit of giggles.

"What?" He asked staring at the two, who had a hard time getting their giggles under control. "Why did you make that sound, Sam?" Leo asked, still giggling.

"I swear this is the best da...uhm best burger I have ever had. Hospitals could learn something from The Burger Priest's. It's soo delicious. Nothing beats this." He shrugged and continued to devour the burger and fries. Sam was dead serious. After eating the hospital food, this tasted like heaven.

Andy had finally calmed down enough and grinned at him. "I get it Sam...I think they also seemed to have upgraded you taste buds, while you were under. Because the Burgers from Dangerous Dan's Diner are by far better."

Leo seemed far too interested in his food, so Sam felt like being childish and poked his tongue out at Andy behind Leo's back.

This discussion had been going on for almost as long as they were partners. They had been between calls and were in the area of the Burger's Priest, so they had stopped for lunch. Because Sam had insisted they made the best burgers in town and it would blow her mind.

Oh how he was wrong. If he had known what he would start with that, he would have never mentioned it to her. So next day Andy had insisted that Dangerous Dan's Diner had the best burgers and that they should go there for Lunch.

That's how they found themselves alternating between the two restaurants and every time they would have the same discussion. And Sam doubted they would ever come to an agreement.

"You know my take on that, Andy. Do you really want to start a fight in front of the child?" He smirked.

"Oh using Leo as excuse so you won't have to admit that you are wrong" Andy retorted.

Sam had missed this. The easy banter between them. "You are both wrong." Leo piped in before Sam could speak up. The two adults looked at him curiously. So Leo continued. "Holy Chuck is better; the double cheese and bacon fries are the best."

"Well seems like we have to try that one the next time and see if you are right, buddy!" Sam said ruffling Leo's hair.

After that Lunch was pretty uneventful. Andy cleared the containers away and Sam and Leo got into a game of WII bowling. After that Leo and Andy were playing together Donkey Kong. And Andy failed horribly. All in all they had a great afternoon

Later on they switched to watching DVD's. Percy Jackson and Sea of Monsters before an early dinner and Rise of the Guardians after.

Leo was slowly getting tiered and Andy wanted to get him home. "Let me just call a taxi" She said to Leo while he was getting dressed.

"Andy!" Sam grabbed her hand before she could reach for her phone.

It is the first time today touched and Sam's stomach turned in excitement. He tucked her closer. Sam didn't want her to leave, but he knew Andy had to get Leo home. "Why do want to call a taxi?"

"Well...we can't walk the whole way to Traci's. It half way across the city." Andy replied.

"No, I meant why are you calling a Taxi, when you have the truck?" Sam knew why, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Sam, you are home now. You need the Truck." Andy exclaimed.

"Andy, I told you can use the truck. You cannot walk everywhere, plus you don't like taking taxis. How were you planning on getting from Traci's to your place?" Sam asked.

As she didn't answer he had his answer. "Just use the truck okay? I will let you know when I need it, so just use it in the meanwhile." Sam added softly. Looking her straight in the eyes, so she would hopefully know he meant it. The truck was hers to use.

He knew that she was about to protest, so he picked up her keys that she had placed on the kitchen island and handed them to her.

"No argument, McNally. Use. The. Truck. Please?" Sam wrapped her hand around the keys and held her in his hand.

"Okay...fine. I will use the truck. But just to let you know I don't like it. You will be without transportation...how will you get your shopping done?" Andy huffed out and looked at her shoes.

"That's what I have you for" That caused her head to snap up.

Andy smirked at him. "I knew you had an ulterior motive. Okay, I will play your chauffeur.

"Good, that's all I am asking for." Sam gave her hand a last squeeze and then let go of it.

After Andy and Leo left, the house felt empty and too quiet. He would need to figure out how to get Andy back here tomorrow. Sam needed her around, like the air to breathe. Time to get her back into his life, he thought.

He still needed to tell her that Marlo and he were off, before moving forward with her.

As he lay in bed half an hour later, he sent Andy a text. '_Let me know when you are safe at home'_. He couldn't help but worry.

Two minutes later a text came back with a picture. It showed his truck in front of her apartment and under it, he read _'I am home safe, so is your truck :). Good night Sam'_

Sam texted a quick '_good night_' back and shortly after that he fell to sleep, dreaming of a life with Andy.


	16. Surprise Breakfast

Thank you all once again for all the reviews :)

* * *

Andy was very tempted to throw her alarm clock against the wall, but she needed to get up. So she silenced the offending machine, got out of bed and dragged herself into the shower. Standing in the shower she thought of her plan for the morning.

She needed to get to the store and do some grocery shopping and make it over to Sam's before 9 am, to cook him breakfast.

Andy hadn't paid attention as Sam had given her the keys to the Truck on Saturday morning and she hadn't inspected them closer until she had gotten home.

Her key-chain was still dangling on the ring as well as Sam's house key. Yesterday she had also noticed that Sam did not have any food in his fridge, that's how she had gotten the idea of making him breakfast. And since Andy had the key she could just simply walk in without having to wake him.

Andy stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. On her way out she grabbed her bag and the keys.

At the supermarket she bought pre mixed pancake batter, blueberries, chocolate, butter, bacon and other stuff, before she moved to the freezer section and got a big tub pistachio ice cream.

Since Sam rarely had other ice cream in his freezer, she had gotten used to eating it and found she didn't actually mind it. Andy paid for her shopping, dumped everything in the back of the Truck and drove to Sam's house.

She let herself in to the house quietly and started on breakfast.

* * *

Sam woke up thinking he had heard something downstairs. He listened for a couple of minutes but nothing. So he put his head back on the pillow to go back to sleep. A glance on the clock told him it was far too early to get up.

Sam hadn't slept well last night. At first he had dreamt of Andy and a happy life with her, and then those dreams had turned into nightmares of Ford shooting Andy and Oliver right in front of Sam.

At 3 am Sam had given up and had taken some sleeping pills that the doctor had given him, for when his wound would hurt and he couldn't sleep.

There was suddenly a loud bang and Sam shot right up in bed. Wincing because his wound couldn't handle the fast movement, he got out of bed.

He grabbed his off-duty weapon out of the lock box in his bed side drawer. Moving silently down the stairs he cleared room for room.

The noise was coming from the kitchen and it smelled like coffee and bacon. _Which thief would make breakfast in the house they just broke into?_Sam shook his head and walked into the kitchen with his gun still pointed ahead.

Andy turned around, let out a small scream and dropped the jug with the pancake batter. "Jesus Sam, you scared the shit out of me" She put a hand over her heart, which was beating a million beats a minute. Then she noticed the gun in his hand and started laughing.

Sam didn't know why she was laughing. He had thought she had been a thief and he had pointed a gun at her. Yet here she was laughing uncontrollably.

Andy took a few calming breath. Tears were running down her face. This was just too funny. Sam must have thought she was robbing the place. "Did you...did you think..." She was trying to talk whilst still laughing. Finally she got herself under control. "Did you think I was robbing the place?"

"Andy, what would you think if you woke up hearing loud noises downstairs? I insure you your first thought won't be _'Hey my girlfriend came over and is making me breakfast'_ "Sam walked out to put his gun on the living room table.

Andy's eyes went wide and she breathed in sharply. He had called her his girlfriend. _Holy shit,_Andy thought to herself, but she couldn't stop the smile creeping its way across her lips. She knows that they still had a lot to talk about, but he calling her his girlfriend meant a lot to her. But by the looks of it he didn't even realize that he had said it. _But what about Marlo? Had he talked to her all ready?_

As Sam came back into the room, Andy was still standing in the same spot, staring at him. "Andy, are you ok?" She just nodded, but still didn't move from the spot so he went and enveloped her in a hug.

First she was stiff but then relaxed into his embrace and hugged him back. Sam wasn't wearing a shirt so having Andy touch his naked body, made his blood instantly heat up. He had missed this, being able to hug her, touch her.

Sam smiled and took in the chaos in his kitchen over Andy's head. The pancake batter had splashed everywhere, but he didn't mind it. She had come here to make him breakfast early in the morning and that made his smile grow even bigger. His stomach made himself known and Andy pulled away.

"Seems like we need to feed your beast" Andy said and turned around to see that there was smoke coming out of the oven. "NO...No...NOOO." She huffed and opened the oven, only to find the bacon completely ruined.

'This should teach me, for not setting the timer' Andy thought. She hadn't wanted to set the timer because she had been afraid that it would wake Sam, before breakfast was ready. She took out the tray and then just realized that most of the pancake batter was everywhere but the jug.

"It all ruined. Damn, I am sorry Sam. So sorry. This wasn't how it was supposed to go." grabbing towel Andy kneeled down to wipe everything up. "So there won't be any pancakes, but I did buy an extra pack of bacon. Oh and there are eggs. I could make us some...or some omelets if you prefer..."Andy was rambling on, before Sam pulled her up and took the towel out of her hands.

"Andy, how about you go and get cleaned up. You have pancake batter in your hair" Sam said softly and smiled at her. "And I will clean this up and get started on those omelets"

"No, Sam!" She protested. Andy couldn't believe how everything had gone so wrong. She couldn't even make him breakfast. "No...I will make breakfast. You are sick and..."

Sam silenced her by closing her mouth with his fingers. He had hugged her without having a shirt on and that had made her insides go weak, but this gesture was so sweet, that her knees nearly gave in.

"Andy" She nodded, "I am fine. You go and clean yourself up and I will make breakfast, understood?" Sam finally released Andy's lips so she could answer.

"10-4" Andy smirked at him and moved past him out of the kitchen. She heart Sam mutter "Smart ass" before moving into the guest bathroom.

Andy looked in the mirror and she gasped. Her hair was standing up to all direction and it had pancake batter splattered on it. Her jumper wasn't looking better. She was glad she was wearing a top beneath the jumper.

Andy removed her jumper and washed the batter out of her hair, before braiding it.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sam was busy cleaning up the mess, whilst keeping an eye on their bacon and cheese omelets. It had been very thoughtful of Andy to come and make him some breakfast. Andy had even filled his fridge with the basics. Replaying how he had found her in the kitchen just 15 minutes earlier, made him laugh out loud.

And then Sam remembered what he had said to her. He had called her his girlfriend. _Oh...now I understand Andy's reaction._He wasn't sure if that had been the right move. They had talked about starting over, but Sam didn't want to freak her out by just assuming that they were boyfriend and girlfriend again. _Maybe she needed more time?!_

Sam had cleaned up everything and finished breakfast. He was just setting everything out onto the breakfast bar, as Andy came back into the kitchen.

"Sit down. Coffee?" Andy nodded and Sam poured them both a big cup before sitting down next to her.

They ate in comfortable silence. As they were finished Andy tried to clean up, but Sam wasn't having any of it. "McNally, let me do this please?" So she sat back down and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"You want to go into the living room and watch a movie or something?" Sam asks carefully, as he finished cleaning up. "Unless you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, I have nowhere else to be and I would love to watch a movie or a show." Andy took their cups and moved to the living room.

"I am just going upstairs to brush my teeth and put on a shirt, so make yourself at home" Sam said pointing to the stairs.

"There are some shows recorded on the hard drive, have a look if you like any of them." Sam called down from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, I will have a look!" Andy sat down and took the remote control to turn on the TV. Maybe this day would turn out good after all.

She hadn't dared to hope that he would ask her to stay, but now that he had she was nervous. They needed to talk some more and figure out how they continued from here. But for now she was just happy that he wanted to spend time with her.

Yesterday had been a great start. Sam was great with Leo and seeing them together made her heart melt. Andy believed that Sam would make a great dad someday.

Andy smiled at the thought of a Mini-Swarek and turned her attention towards the TV.


	17. At Molly's

**Author Note:**

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

**I am not quite satisfied with how this chapter turned out. And once again all the mistakes are my own.**

**For those people who think that Sam is doing all the opening up and Andy isn't doing anything: I want you to be patient. We are getting there. Unless you are losing interest in this story, then please tell me and I will wrap this up.**

**Stay tuned and enjoy :)**

* * *

It is now 2pm and Sam is getting hungry. The last he ate was breakfast. He had Almost human, a new TV show and Chicago fire saved on his hard drive, because he was never home when those shows were on. Andy and him had watched those two shows since breakfast.

Sam looked at Andy, who sat on the other end of the couch with a blanket and her feet curled up underneath her. They hadn't talked much, just the occasional question for drinks or a comment on the show. "I am getting hungry. How about some Lunch?"

Andy turned her head and looked right into Sam's eyes "I could eat" She said and in that moment her stomach chose to make itself know. That caused her to laugh out loud.

Sam smirked and got up slowly. "Come on McNally, let's get you something to eat." He held a hand out to her, which she took and pulled her of the couch.

But instead of moving to the kitchen, Sam moved toward the front door and slipped into his shoes. "Where are we going Sam?" Andy looked at him questionly. "I think there is enough food in the kitchen to throw something together!" She stated and waited for his reply.

"I know McNally, but would you please trust me and just put on your shoes and jacket so that we can go?" Sam saw confusion and curiosity written on Andy's face, but she complied without uttering another word. He smirked and held out the Truck keys for her to take.

As they got into the car, Andy turned to Sam "So where are we going Sam? I need to know to drive us there." She looked at him expectantly, but also curious to what this is all about and where they were going.

Sam smirked at her. "Just start the truck and turn right. I will give you directions as we go." He knows how much Andy can't stand not being in the loop. So this would drive her insane. And Sam expected the questions to start after about 20 minutes of driving.

Without another word Andy started the Truck and turned right. _That bastard_, she thought, _he knows how much I hate the feeling of not knowing. _Andy looked at Sam who was still smirking and turned her attention back to the road. She would not give in to her curiosity. Andy is determine to drive as he tells her to and keep her mouth shut.

About half way to their destination, Sam could see Andy was getting restless. He tried really hard not to smile, but he was not having much success.

"Stop smiling!" She scolded him, which made him his smile even wider. "You know how much I hate this. Can't you just give me a hint?"

"Andy, do you trust me?" She looked at Sam before turning her attention back to the road. They were on the Express Toll Route, going away from the city. "I trust you with my life" Andy answered him quietly. And it is truth, there is no one else she would rather have at her back watching her six.

"Good, than trust me now and just drive as I tell you too." Sam laid his hand on her shoulder and rubbed circles with his thumb. He was happy that after all this time, she still trusted him with her life and he did trust her with his. But if he told her where they were going, Sam knew Andy would freak out and stop the car, refusing to go any further. So Sam would keep it to him self until they arrived at their destination.

Half an hour later, Andy came to a stop in front of a Restaurant and the sign on the front door read Molly's.

Sam got out of the truck and so did Andy. He took Andy's hand and entered the Restaurant, which wasn't too busy at the moment. The Lunch crowd had all ready left and the dinner crowd wouldn't make an appearance until 5.30 pm.

"Sam Swarek! Nice of you to show your face around here again!" An young man shouted from the open kitchen. Andy guessed that the man wasn't older than 20. And she wondered how he knew Sam.

Sam laughed out loud. He moved around the tables toward the kitchen and dragged Andy with him. Just letting her go when he stood in front of the other man, who Sam enveloped in a hug. "I figured it is time that I showed the people what a real man looks like" The man just laughed and let Sam go.

"And who is this pretty woman?" Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes and turned around to pull Andy to his side.

"Andy meet Chandler 'Chaz' Fielder, my brother in law's brother. Chaz, this is Andy" Chandler's eyebrows shot up in surprise and pulled Andy away from Sam and hugged her. Sam could barely contain the growl in his throat instead he shot his friend a dirty look.

The last time Sam had been here was back when Andy had left for undercover. He felt guilty not showing up more often, but he had worked a lot in the last few month to keep himself busy.

Andy felt a little uncomfortable hugging this man, but she couldn't help but smile. This man is family to Sam and she felt happy to know that he trusted her enough to bring her here, to meet Chandler.

Chandler let Andy go and just then she could see that he smiled broadly at her. "So you are Andy? The Bambi that busted Sam's ass?" Andy's eyes grew and she quickly turned around to Sam. "YOU told him THAT? Will I ever going to live that down?"

Sam couldn't stop laughing. He would never let that go, not in a million years. That would be THE story he would tell their kids, when they asked how mommy and daddy met. "I told you before McNally. Why would I? You busted me and I am awesome, so of course you are awesome" Sam recited his words from four years ago.

Andy smiled as her mind jumped back to that moment in the car as he had said those words to her the first time. She just shook her head, rolled her eyes and turned back towards Chandler. "What does a girl need to do, to get some food around here?"

Looking over Andy's shoulder, Chandler pointed at her and said "I like her all ready" before going back to the kitchen.

Sam and Andy sat on a table next to the window. "You should see this place in Winter." Sam said looking out. "This is Sarah's restaurant. Tod, her husband, is the head chef." Andy took his hand, squeezed it a little and kept quiet.

"A few years a go, on christmas, I came up for a visit. They were down a kitchen hand, so I jumped in to help on boxing day. Around lunch time it started snowing and it didn't stop. We didn't finish until far after midnight. As we tried to go out the back door and the front door, but we couldn't, we were snowed in.

The entire staff camped here that night and we had a big christmas feast. Even before that night, Sarah and Tod were always arguing with each other about anything and everything. They were friends who didn't realize until that night they had a thing for each other. After that night they were inseparable.

I told you about the attack on her. I am glad she bounced back from it, opened this place and found Tod" Sam didn't know why he was sharing that specific story. But every time he came up here to see his sister, he was always reminded of that night. He couldn't help but compare Sarah and Tod and him and Andy's relationship.

Before they gotten together, him and Andy had argued too. And as they gotten together their easy banter and arguments were replaced by nothing. Unlike Sarah and Tod, Sam hadn't opened up and Andy had always refused to talk about personal stuff.

Sarah and Tod had made it through the hard times together, Sam and Andy had just given up.

"Sarah and Tod have gone through thick and thin with each other. The two of us just gave up...!" Sam said looking Andy right in the eyes.

"Yes we did, but this time it will be different. I told you I am sick of running away. I want to fight for us and if it gets difficult we will work though it. And to be fair, it will get difficult. We are both very stubborn people" Andy said with a determination in her voice and hoped Sam would hear that she meant it.

Someone cleared their throat and that made Sam and Andy look up. Chandler stood there with two plates in his hand. "Time to feet the two of you. Sarah would never forgive me if I'd let you starve." He winked at Andy, sat down the plates and left. A waitress sat down a couple of coke's and then they were left alone again.

"Andy" Sam said, refusing to let go of her hand just yet. "I have to tell you something" As he doesn't continue talking right away, a worried look returns to Andy's face. "Marlo and I are over. She wrote me a letter. She said she is sorry and she will leave town when the investigation is over."

"Ok..." Andy doesn't know what to say. They are finally getting their second chance, but what is she supposed to say to this. '_Glad to hear, let's eat' re_ally wouldn't be the right response.

Sam squeezes her hand and makes the decision for her. "I just wanted to let you know" Then he takes his hand from hers and digs into his food.

Andy sit's there for a moment looking at Sam, before digging into her plate as well.


	18. First day of the rest of my life

**Author:**

**I have had a few problems with this chapter. Mainly because ideas for new stories keep popping up in my head.**

**So I hope this is to your satisfaction, if not I am truly sorry.**

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews again. They make me smile every time, so keep them coming :)**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

A while later they said their goodbyes to Chandler with the promise to come back when Sarah and Tod were back.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Andy asked Sam nervously as they arrived back at Sam's house.

After Sam had told her about Marlo, the conversation had been kept natural.

They had talked about the weather and the last hockey season, but not about them or anything close to them such as their friends or work.

And on the drive back to Toronto they hadn't spoken one word to each other. Both of them had been lost in their thoughts.

He was grateful that she wanted to stay. Sam nodded at her and followed Andy back into his house. He went to the fridge to get a couple of bottles of water.

"You want a beer or anything instead of water?" He asked Andy as he found her in the living room, in the same spot of the couch she had occupied this morning. "I can't have anything stronger than water...but you are more than welcome to."

"No, thank you" Andy replied in a quiet voice. Sam also sat down on the couch and handed Andy the bottle of water.

"Andy..."Sam started but Andy held up her hand. She took of her coat and shoes, before sitting back down and looking at him.

"I took my mom's advice, which is the reason I left"

"What advice?" Sam asked feeling confused. He didn't know what this was all about, but he would wait her out.

"The day I held the grenade, I had breakfast with my mother. I told her I saw you with a blonde and that I was over it, that I didn't feel a thing. She told me I needed a change of scenery and that I shouldn't let some guy get in the way of doing the things I want.

As I got to the station, I begged Luke to get me on to this task force. I wanted to get away from it all and I thought this was the way to do it. I didn't want to be THAT girl.

Like I said before I don't regret doing the undercover job, but I should have let you know. It became clear to me while I was away that you were not just some guy and that you wouldn't get in the way of me doing what I wanted to do." Andy took a deep breath before she continued.

"You were right. I should have been suspicious. She came back after all this time, lived in Toronto but didn't bother to contact me. I should have set her straight. Looks like that I got my ability to run away from her. Like mother, like daughter" Andy huffed out and stood up, and paced the room.

She could feel her anger level rising, just by the thought of Claire. She was so mad that her mother.

"I haven't even talked to her that much, since I came back. I don't want to be like her and she gave me bad advice. She compared me and you with her and my dad..."

Sam stood up and stopped Andy mid step. "I am getting dizzy again from your pacing." He tugged her closer and hugged her. Maybe it is time to let go of the past and concentrate on the future.

Andy relaxed into his embrace. She loved this man with all her heart. It is past time to let go of all the hurt and anger and start over.

"Andy" Sam said and loosened the hold on her a little. He looked down to her and his breath got caught in his throat. _She is so beautiful_, was all that went through Sam's head.

"Maybe we should let the past be the past. You leaving, than me leaving you behind and hurting you. Then you were leaving again. Let's leave it in the past. We both have made mistakes and we hurt one another, but I think we can start over. Don't you think?" suddenly Andy started to shake and then to laugh out loud.

Now he felt even more confused. He let go of her. _Why is she laughing at me? Is this funny to her?_ He felt his anger level rising. _She could have let me down easy if that is not what she wanted, instead of laughing at me_, Sam thought.

"Andy if this is not what you want; you don't need to laugh in my face!" Sam huffed out. It took a lot of him not to yell at her.

With his words she sobered. She didn't mean to laugh. Andy had tried to hold it in. She rushed back into his embrace and held him tight to her.

"I didn't mean to laugh Sam, I am sorry. But what you just said...I was about to say that. It actually went through my head just second before you said it." She couldn't help but grin at him. "It's like as if you could read my mind. And I know that isn't really funny, but..."

Suddenly Sam's lips crashed down on hers. She just stood there, before her brain could catch up and she opened her mouth a little to let him in.

As the need for air became necessary, they pulled away and a smile was gracing both of their faces.

"Maybe I am Psychic, McNally" He said in a husky voice, grinning at her. Andy couldn't help but touch her lips with her fingers. She couldn't believe this just happened. Sam had just kissed her.

Sam's grin grew bigger the longer she stayed silent and his dimples made an appearance. "Wow, I need to mark this day red on the calendar!" Sam said, drawing her closer again."Why?" all Andy was able to say.

"Because you are lost for words" Andy slapped his arm, playfully. "Ouch, McNally that hurt!" Sam said, rubbing the spot where she just slapped him. "You now I am right Andy. You are allergic to silence and you can talk endlessly, but one kiss and you can't form a sentence."

Andy tried to pull away, but Sam held her in place. She is barely able to control her smile. "Don't let it get to your head, Swarek"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam replied and pulled her back for another kiss.

Andy concluded that if she was to die today, she would die happy, because Sam was kissing her again.

As they pulled back once again, Sam looked at her seriously. "So what do you say Andy?"

"To what?" Andy wasn't sure what he was talking about. His kisses made her brain a little clouded.

"To starting over? Leave everything in the past? I mean we shouldn't forget it, but we shouldn't bring it up on every occasion. Time to let it rest. We have learned our lesson and it's time we start thinking about the future, our future." Sam answered her.

Andy pulled Sam in for another kiss. "Yes...I think we should do that. Start over. No more running away I promise. But you have to promise me that if I do run you will chase me down and make me see that I am being stupid" She looked up at Sam. She had no intention of running, but she just wanted to make sure that he would catch her before she could slip away. Andy didn't want to be her mom.

"I promise. And you have to promise me that when times are tough you won't let me push you away. Just smack me over the head, so I see reason." This is it, they were finally back together. Sam couldn't be happier.

Andy nodded and Sam pulled her into a hug. "We take it slow ok? One foot in front of the other Sam. We have our whole lives together" Andy cringed at the last part. She didn't want to be presumptuous, but she did want to spend the rest of her live with Sam and she hoped he felt the same way.

Sam placed his hands on Andy's cheeks "Our whole lives...together" he assured her before he kissed her again. _First day of the rest of my life_, Sam thought.


	19. Chloe

**Author note:**

**Thank you once again for the reviews :)**

**This chapter is a lot longer than all the others, because there was so much to cover. Don't get your hopes up, because the next few chapters won't be as long.**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

Chloe woke up and there are a lot of beeping noises around her. She felt disoriented and her throat felt dry. She tried to cough, but it didn't help. There was something in her wind pipe.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to bright light and suddenly a face appeared in front of her line of vision.

"Officer Price, my name is Jackie, I am your nurse. Please lie still until the doctor gets here. We will then take the tube out of your mouth. It will be just a few minutes ok?" Chloe nodded at the nurse, who then disappeared out of her line of vision again.

Half an hour later, the doctor and nurses had removed the tube and had given her some water. She was now able to speak a little, but it was still rough on her throat.

"Officer Price, I am Doctor Link. I am the surgeon who performed your procedure. Your parents and husband are being notified that you are awake as we speak. You were shot, you had a swelling on your spinal cord and also a clot in the artery we repaired from the gunshot wound.

We have removed the clot. But we will need to do some more testing, now that you are awake. As far as I can tell right now is that everything looks good. Do you have any questions Officer Price?" Doctor Link placed her chart back onto her bed and as Chloe shook her head, he left the room.

Wes came running into the room dressed in his uniform.

"Chloe I am so glad that you are awake" Wes said taking her hand and sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe you were shot by a guy named Kevin Ford" Wes answered her. "What do you remember?"

Chloe tried to piece together the pictures that crossed her mind, when he mentioned the name Kevin Ford.

"Uhm...I just remember bits and pieces. Andy...Andy is she ok? She was with me, when I got shot." Chloe was worried. She hoped that the older cop wasn't shot as well.

"Andy is fine. She wasn't shot" Wes assured her. Chloe looked around the room. Balloons, Flowers and get well cards were placed all around the room. They must be from her friends and colleagues.

"Did we get him?" She asked looking back at Wes, but the look of confusion on his face tells her that he didn't get what she meant. "I mean did we get Ford?" she clarifies.

"Yes, Kevin Ford was shot by another officer inside division 15. I don't know all the details. You will need to ask your friends for that" Wes answered her.

And then it hit her. Why was he even here? They had broken up over a year ago and the only reason they were still married was, that Wes was refusing to sign the divorce papers.

"Wes, what are you even doing here?" She asked in a rough voice. Chloe motioned for the water cup and Wes handed it to her. She took a sip and her throat felt instantly a little better. "Wes?" Chloe asked him one more time in a warning tone.

Wes breathed out loudly, as if he didn't want to talk about it but answered her nevertheless. "I am here, because the hospital called me as you were brought into the hospital. You haven't updated your emergency contact list."

"Oh..." That was all Chloe could say. She had meant to do that, but she had been so busy in the last few months that she had completely forgotten about it.

In that moment her mom came storming into the room. She stood at the end of the bed for a moment, tears in her eyes before she moved onto the other side of Chloe and gave her a light hug.

"I am ok mom, no need to cry" Chloe said with a smile as her mom pulled away.

"I knew that job would get you hurt at some point, but you had to take after your father and your uncle." Her mom smiled at her daughter and more tears escaped down her cheeks. Then Chloe's mom notices Wes on the other side of Chloe. "What are you doing here Wes?" She says in an icy tone.

"Mom!" Chloe knew that her mom had never liked Wes. But she could at least be nice to him, while she was in Chloe's presents.

"No Chloe, I don't want this man anywhere near you. He kicked Frank and your new boyfriend out of your room and Wes didn't want to agree to the surgery you desperately needed. If we wouldn't have been able to come back into the city immediately, you could have died!" Her mother exclaimed.

Wes Cole let go of Chloe's hand and jumped up. "I told you it was a fifty-fifty chance. I wasn't going to endanger her life with a surgery that she wouldn't have needed. She could have died on that table!" Wes's voice was getting louder with every word.

"What about the fact that Frank couldn't even get information about his god-daughter, or the fact that you banned Officer Epstein from this room, when you knew full well that he wanted to be here? Huh? Care to explain that?" Chloe's mom's voice rose as well.

Suddenly a nurse came into the room. "Excuse me!" the nurse said in a loud voice that got the attention of the two fighting people. "Would you mind keeping it down? Officer Price just woke up out of a coma, she needs to rest and there are also other people on this floor that need some peace and quite. If you two want to have it out, you can do that outside in front of the hospital"

With that the nurse moved back out of the room and left the two adults standing there shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

"You kicked out Dov?" Chloe looked at her husband. And then it hit her. A breath got stuck in her throat and she coughed for a good five minutes.

She had never told Dov about Wes. She had wanted to but it was not something you just mentioned casually. '_Oh hey by the way, I am married, but he doesn't mean anything to me anymore. So how about Chinese for dinner?_' yeah that wouldn't go down that well.

Chloe glared at Wes until he gave in and answered her. "Yes I did. I didn't know the guy. He claimed to be your boyfriend, but he never heard of me. Then he wanted you to have that surgery and he kept bugging me about it.

The doctor had told us, that the clot could go away with medication. I thought it was in your best interest to wait, so I kicked him out."

"You didn't think about asking Uncle Frank? And why did you ban him from getting information? You know him" Chloe retorted. She couldn't believe this. Wes had always been to controlling. But this was the tip of the iceberg.

Chloe had tried to be understanding about the fact that he didn't want to get divorced and that he still carried a torch for her. But her understanding was reaching its limit.

Wes didn't answer her and just looked down at his shoes. Her mom had pulled another chair next to the bed and now sat now opposite of Wes.

Chloe turned to her mom with a smile. "Mom could you call Dov please?" Her mom nodded and took out her cell phone.

"Oh...hi, this is Anita Price...uhm Chloe's mom; I got your phone number of Frank Best. I just wanted to let you know that Chloe is awake...Yeah ok, I will let her know...Sure see you soon" Anita Price hung up the phone and looked at her daughter. She looked so weak in that hospital bed. "Dov will be here, when his shift is over."

Frank and her husband Kyle were friends since the academy. Both men had been overjoyed as Chloe had decided that she wanted to be a cop. Anita herself had hoped that Chloe would go and study law, but her stubborn daughter had put her foot down and signed up for the academy.

Kyle and she had been out of town visiting friends as they received the call from Frank that Chloe had been shot.

Anita looked at Cole and then at Chloe. "Frank is on his way too. I called him on my way over. Your dad sends his regards and he will come by tomorrow morning, when his shift ends. He is sorry that he couldn't come over immediately."

"It's ok mom. You are here. Tell him not to rush, I am not going anywhere at the moment." Chloe said.

Another Police officer poked his head around the door. "I am sorry to interrupt, but Wes we have to go. B&E five blocks from here." The other officer nodded and left again.

"Well I have to go. I will see you soon Chloe." He bent down to kiss her cheek, but Chloe moved her head away.

Wes led out a sigh and left as well.

Shortly after Wes left, Frank Best arrived. With a few steps he was next to Chloe's bed and hugged her lightly. "It's so good to see you back under the living" Frank smirked and Anita shot him a glare.

Obviously her mom didn't find this amusing at all. "What can I say, you won't get rid of me that easily Uncle Frank. Being shot is a piece of cake" She laughed out.

"Chloe!" Her mom shouted out.

"Relax Mom; I told you, I am _fine_." Chloe grabbed her mother's hand and smiled at the older woman.

"You two are insufferable." Her mom huffed out and stood up. "I am going to give you two a minute. I will call your Dad that you are _fine_." Anita Price mimicked Chloe and then left the room.

"How are you really feeling Chloe?" Frank asked as the door closed behind Anita.

"I have a sore throat, and the wound is sore, but apart from that I am fine" Chloe answered honestly. She knew her uncle wouldn't overreact, unlike her mom would. "What happened Uncle Frank?"

"You were shot by Kevin Ford" He answered. Frank now sat in the seat that Wes had occupied earlier.

"I know that much. But Wes said he was shot in our division. What happened?" Chloe retorted.

Frank let out a breath. He knew that Chloe wouldn't let up before she got the information. "Well I will give you the main just of it... Oliver was kidnapped by Ford, who then took Oliver's uniform and made his way into our division. Ford had a hit list. You and a few other officers were on it. Swarek was shot before; Collins shot Ford, killing him in the process." Frank stated.

Chloe nodded and tried to digest that information. She figured that her uncle was leaving out a lot of information, so she would need to ask Dov when he came by later on.

"Is Detective Swarek all right? And Oliver...is he okay?" Chloe asked, worried about her colleagues.

Frank nodded. "Yes, both are all right. Oliver was released three days ago and Swarek today."

Chloe let out a breath. At least no one had died, except from Ford. Her mom came back into the room and sat back on the chair she had occupied earlier.

A couple of hours later, both of them left. Chloe was getting tiered. She wanted to stay awake until Dov got here, but her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer.

As she woke up a few hours later, she found Dov sitting in the chair to her right reading a book with one hand and holding her hand with the other.

"Hey" Chloe said and smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dov asked, putting his book on the ground next to him.

"My neck is aching a little, but apart from that I am good." Dov wanted to jump up but Chloe held onto his hand. "Don't get the nurse! They will just give me pain medication and those will make me go back to sleep."

"Okay" Dov answered her.

"I am sorry, Dov" Dov's face indicated that he knew what she was talking about. "I am sorry I didn't tell you about Wes Cole. I should have told you, but..."

"Not now Chloe" Dov interrupted her softly. "We can talk about all of this when you get out of here okay?"

"Okay" She sat up a little, so she was able to look Dov straight in the eyes. "Now tell me everything about the Ford thing. Frank told me bits and pieces and I know he left the juiciest details out of it." Chloe ordered Dov.

Dov pulled his chair a little closer and started telling her all the details. As he finished Chloe just stared at him. She did not expect this.

"So Marlo is the one who is bi-polar?" Dov nodded at her. "And Nick and Andy really had a thing?" Again Dov nodded.

"Wow" Chloe said. "So Andy, Sam and Nick knew about Marlo's secret?"

"Yeah, apparently Andy knew for some time. They all got suspended over this. I have the feeling that there is more, but everybody involved is very tied lipped.

Callaghan has been in a very bad mood since the shooting. All I know is that he and Frank read Andy the riot act, as she came in to give her statement.

They are investigating Marlo. She all ready cleaned out her locker." Dov shook his head. Such a mess, because one officer had gone off the rails.

Chloe tried to digest all that information. "How is Andy?" Chloe knew that the older cop still had feelings for the hot-headed Detective Swarek, even though she started something with Nick.

"Andy is fine. She barely left Sam's side as he was brought in. She broke up with Nick. It's clear as day that Andy still loves Swarek. I don't get why, but those two had a thing for each other since she arrested him four years ago."

"Yeah I know" Chloe said. "I am glad that you are here now" She added changing the subject and she yawned.

"I better get going. You are tiered and I will let you rest." Dov said standing up.

"NO" Chloe exclaimed. "Please can you just stay here, until I fall asleep?"

Dov nodded and sat back down. Chloe slid a little further down in bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came over her almost immediately.

* * *

**_Four weeks later_**

Chloe left Dr. Dwyer's office with a smile. She was allowed to go back to work on Monday. It didn't matter that she would need to man the desk for at least 6 more weeks, but at least she wouldn't be bored at home anymore.

Three weeks ago she had been released from the hospital and moved into her parent's house temporarily. Her mom had insisted on it.

Dov had been by every day to visit. She finally had told him about Wes Cole.

Dov wasn't mad at her anymore, the only thing he had asked if she had more secret husbands he didn't know about. She had smiled at him and had shaken her head. There were no more secrets standing between them. It also helped that Wes had finally signed the divorce papers last week.

After she had left the hospital the nightmares had started and she had rarely gotten any sleep. So she had gone to Dr. Dwyer a week after she had been released and asked for more appointments, on top of the mandatory psych evaluation.

And it had helped. The nightmares were getting less and she was able to sleep most nights for the night.

Chloe walked down the last two steps and smiled at Dov who was sitting on a park bench across the road, waiting for her. She crossed the road and sat next to Dov, after she gave him a kiss.

"Hungry?" Dov asked. Chloe just nodded and Dov got up dragging her with her. She still had the weekend with him, before she returned to the usual madness that is 15 division.


	20. the following weeks

**Author note,**

**Thank you for the few comments. I am glad someone is still reading this.**

**Also I had a bit of a hard time writing this. I usually write at work, but I am on holiday. Seems like my muse chose not to accompany me!**

**This has gotten once again gotten a little long.**

**Enjoy and stay tuned!**

* * *

**_A week after Sam is released from the hospital (Sunday)_**

"Sarah, I told you I am fine and I don't want to you come back before your cruise is finished" Sam knew he shouldn't have picked up the phone and called his sister. Sarah was beyond angry. He should have called her as soon as he had been released from the hospital, but Sam had spent every minute with Andy and had simply figured what Sarah didn't know, wouldn't worry her.

Sam looks at Andy and rolls his eyes, which causes Andy to giggle.

"Sarah...look. I am sorry I didn't let you know before...I was...I was busy okay? But I do not want you to come back earlier. I am fine and I have someone who is taking very good care of me. So please enjoy your cruise and I will see you when you get back!...Okay bye." Sam hung up and threw the phone on his living room table, before he collapsed onto the couch.

"I swear she is driving me insane. I had to tell her four times to not come back early...FOUR TIMES" He huffed out and shook his head. "Sarah is too worried for her own good. As if I am not old enough to look after myself."

"Sam, she is your sister, it is her job to be worried. Plus I told you to call her a week ago. So you brought that on yourself." Andy smirked and grabbed a handful of M&M's out of the bowl on the table.

"Smart ass" Sam muttered and drew her closer.

They had spent the last week at his house, watching TV, talking about everything and nothing in particular. They also had picked up the habit of going for a walk after breakfast every day.

Sam wasn't allowed to run yet, so every day they went a little further than the day before.

Since their talk, Andy had only gone home once, to get some clothes and necessities. They hadn't had sex yet. Every night they cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms. Andy wanted to do more, but she also wanted to wait for the perfect timing and Sam still wasn't allowed any strenuous physical activities.

Andy cuddled further into Sam's embrace and smiled at him. "You know she will give you another mouthful when she sees you, right?"

"I know...I know" Sam said, letting his head hang low. "Thankfully, they are away on a three and a half week cruise and they just left a couple of days prior the shooting, so they won't be back anytime soon" he added and kissed Andy's temple.

"Have I told you that Chloe is being released on Monday?" Andy changed the subject and pushed play on the remote control for the DVD player. They had watched the Terminator movies and now they were watching the Sarah Connor Chronicles.

"Really? She just woke up last Sunday!" surprise was written all over Sam's face. He hadn't expected that. Not that he wasn't happy to see that Frank's goddaughter made such a quick recovery. He knew that Dov would be a happy man.

Sam and Andy had gone to see Chloe a few days after Chloe had woken up. They had just stayed half an hour, because the young cop still needed a lot of rest.

"Yeah, apparently everything looks very good, so the doctors didn't see the need to keep her any longer. Dov is one happy man." Andy laughed. "Dov is over the moon. Chloe being shot, scared the living crap out of him. Very doubtful that he would be letting Chloe out of his side anytime soon."

Sam nodded and concentrated back on the TV. This shooting had also scared the living crap out of him. It finally made him realize what is important. And the most important thing of all was sitting right here next to him on the couch.

He couldn't wait to get these stitches taken out, because he wanted to do so much more than cuddle with Andy. He had an appointment with the doctor next week and after that Sam had made plans to take Andy out for dinner.

* * *

**_One week later_**

"All right Detective Swarek, everything looks good. The stitches are out, you are ready to go. You can do some physical activities, but please take it easy, don't go thinking you can go back to a full work out. Increase it everyday a bit okay?" The doctor said and left the room as Sam nodded.

Andy went home this morning to do some laundry and to spend some time with Traci. Sam told her he would pick her up at seven for dinner.

He all ready reserved a table at a nice Italian restaurant, close to her apartment. After the hospital Sam drove home. Andy had insisted that he take the truck. He first had refused. It had rained non-stop the last couple of days and Sam didn't want her walking around in it.

But Andy had told him that she would just leave the truck sitting in his drive way and would walk home. So Sam and Andy had made a compromise. Sam had driven Andy home and then taken the truck with him to the hospital.

A few hours later he knocked on Andy's door. As she opened the door, he was robbed of his ability to speak.

Andy is wearing a blue knee-length, sleeveless blue dress, which hugged her body in all the right places, accompanied by some black pumps. She has a hair band in her hair, he assumed so her hair couldn't fall into her face, but otherwise her hair was left open.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Andy smirked, before turning around, grabbing her leather jacket and her bag and closing the door behind her.

"uhmm..." _Come on Sam...WORDS_, he thought "You look beautiful!"

Andy blushed and looked down. "Thank you" She said as she looked back up "You don't look so shabby yourself."

Sam had opted for wearing suit pants and a dark red dress shirt, with the first button left open. He also was wearing his leather jacket.

He leaned into her and kissed her. Sam quickly pulled away. If he kept kissing her, they would never make it to dinner.

Since it had stopped raining and the restaurant is just a few blocks away, they decide to walk. The weather has cooled down a little, indicating that autumn is close around the corner.

Dinner is a nice quite affair. Sam is entertaining Andy with stories of his and Sarah's child hood. Andy laughs so much that she can barely eat her dinner.

"Uhm Sam...?" Andy asks carefully as her Tiramisu and Sam's coffee arrive at the table.

"Yes?" Sam looked at her curiously.

"So...uhm.." Andy didn't know how to ask.

"McNally spit it out" Sam said, grabbed her hand over the table and entwined his fingers with hers.

Andy smiled at him. "So I spoke to my dad this morning. He came by, wondering why he wasn't able to get hold of me the past two weeks. So I told him about us." Sam cringed slightly. He knew he would need to face Tommy at some point and he doubted that meeting would go down well.

"Don't worry I convinced him that I am happy, very happy actually, and that there is no need for him to get his rifle out when you two meet again. Whichbythewaywillbenextsundayforlunch" Andy rushed out the last part and looked carefully up at Sam.

"Sorry could you repeat that, I think I just heard you say that we are having Lunch with Tommy next Sunday?" shooting her a big grin, Sam added "Do I need to get my Kevlar vest before we go there? Because I really don't fancy getting shot again!"

Andy rolled her eyes at Sam's words. "Don't worry. His girlfriend Amy will be there too. I don't think he will shoot you in front of her and I promise I will not leave your side."

Sam laughed out loud. "Don't worry McNally. It's fine. I need to face your Dad sooner or later. My preferred option would be a lot later than sooner. But next Sunday is okay too."

Sam asked for the check, he paid and they walked back to Andy's apartment.

Andy let them in and as soon as she closed the door, Sam was all over her. Clothes were shed as they made their way to the bedroom. Slow would come later, now there was an urgent need both of needed fulfilled.

* * *

The next morning Andy woke up with a huge smile. She rolled over, but found the other side of her bed empty.

Andy put on Sam's dress shirt and made her way to the kitchen, where Sam stood making breakfast, dressed in just long gym pants. She stood there for a moment admiring the view. Andy knew there was a reason she never returned those pants.

Sam turned around and found Andy staring at him. Dressed in just his dress shirt, he is sure that he has never seen anything sexier than this. "Good morning" Sam said as he made his way over to her.

"Good morning to you too" Andy smiled at him. She looped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to give him a kiss. But the kiss got quickly out hand.

Sam picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter. Between kisses her very slowly unbuttoned the shirt and never loosing eye contact with Andy.

"Sam" Andy warned him but he silenced her with yet another kiss.

"What do you expect me to do McNally? You come in here dressed like _THAT_, no man would be able to keep their hands of you." He smirked and kissed her neck, where he knew she had a soft spot.

And once again her stomach made itself known at the wrong time.

Sam put on his pouting face, trying to convince her to keep going, but Andy just ended up laughing. So he played the gentleman and buttoned up the shirt again and moved away to finish breakfast.

After breakfast Sam put the dishes in the sink, Andy snug her arms around him from behind and whispered as innocently as possible "I have a spot on my back that is really hard to reach, maybe you could come into the shower with me and wash it for me?"

Sam's blood rushed to his groin. He turned around, picked a her up and carried a laughing Andy into the shower.

* * *

**_Another week later_**

Sam stood nervously next to Andy in front of Tommy McNally's door step. He knew that if at some point he wanted to marry Andy, it is of great importance that he cleared the air with her father first.

Tommy opened the door and immediately enveloped Andy in a hug. "Hey, finally I get to see my daughter." He shot Sam a glare and continued "It's been way to long."

"Hey Dad" Andy smiled at Tommy.

"Sam" The older man nodded at Sam. Before Sam could greed him too, the older man turned around and walked into the house.

"Don't worry, I reminded him to be on his best behaviour. And to leave his rifle locked up" Andy stood on her toes and gave Sam a kiss, before going after her dad into the house.

'_Here goes to nothing'_ Sam muttered under his breath and followed the two McNally's. A woman came out of what Sam assumed is the kitchen and hugged Andy.

"Hello darling, nice to see you again. It has been a while" the older woman said as she pulled away. Andy turned around and grabbed Sam's hand to pull him closer.

"Amy, this is my boyfriend Sam Swarek. And Sam this is Amy Sherman, my dad's girlfriend." Sam looked at Tommy, who blushed slightly, before smiling at Amy and shaking her hand.

"It is nice to meet you mam" Sam said.

"Oh, please call me Amy" She said before go back into the kitchen.

"Andy, can you help Amy in the kitchen please?" Tommy said looking at his daughter. Sam's nervousness just went up a notch. _Well better to get this out of the way before lunch_, he thought.

"Behave Dad" Andy warnes her dad and kisses his cheek. Before she walks through the kitchen door, she winks at Sam, who is giving her a pleading look not to leave him alone with her dad.

"Sit down Swarek" Tommy indicates towards the couch in the living. Sam does as he is told and Tommy sits down on the leather recliner opposite of Sam, glaring at the younger man. This man hurt his little girl and he wanted to know what Sam had to say for himself. Tommy's main interest is Andy's happiness.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Tommy looks sternly at Sam.

There is a long, uncomfortable silence before Sam speaks up. He needs Tommy to understand that he isn't going anywhere. Andy is his life. He is going to move heaven and hell if necessary to make sure that she is happy.

"Tommy...listen" Sam looks the older man straight in the eye. _Don't show how nervous you really are Swarek_. _It's just her dad_, he thinks before continuing.

"I want to be with Andy and as long she will have me, I won't go anywhere. We both have done some stupid things over the past four years to each other, but we are past that now. I hope that you can let it go as well. At some point in the future, I want to marry your daughter, Tommy. And I hope that when that time comes you will give us your blessing." Sam took a deep breath.

"You mean everything to Andy and I do not want to come in between you two, just because you hold a grudge against me. I am not asking you to let it go right this second, but I hope we can be civil to each other, when Andy is near." He let out the breath and relaxed into the couch, waiting for Tommy's response.

"I am not happy with you, Sam. This is my little girl and if you hurt her again, you will pay for it. Understood?" Sam just nodded.

"I would have had a few more words to say, if my daughter wouldn't have repeatedly told me that she is happy. And if you are what makes her this happy, then you have my blessing." Tommy stood up and stretched out his right hand for Sam to shake. A peace offering.

"Understood , Sir" Sam said, got up and shook Tommy's hand. The older man nodded, sat down again and turned on the TV. Hockey season started and it would give them something to talk about.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Andy kept looking nervously towards the door, which separated the living room from the kitchen. Her dad had asked her before that he wanted to talk to Sam, and when he did he didn't want her in the room. Tommy McNally had left no room for an argument. She only hoped that he wouldn't scare Sam off.

Andy had ensured her dad that Sam is what makes her happy and that is here to stay.

"Stop looking at the door. I told him to keep in mind that Sam makes you happy. And I told him that if he ever wanted to walk you down the aisle he'd better go easy on him" Amy smiled and placed the roast on a serving dish.

Andy laughed out loud. "That is pretty much what I told Dad."

As they finished putting everything on plates, Amy poked her head out the door and asked "Is it safe to come in?" Tommy and Sam laugh and Andy let's out a breath she wasn't aware she had held.

Lunch is a lively affair. Sam and Tommy get into a heated discussion about the game they were watching, Amy tells Andy a few stories about her grand kids. Andy hasn't met them yet, but plans had been made for Christmas.

"Tommy said we could invite everybody to this house. I warned him that it could end up very chaotic, with three kids under five, but apparently he doesn't care. His choice of words were 'I am not getting rid of you, so we might as well bring our families together'" Amy laughed and looked at Tommy with admiration.

Those two were so sweet with each other. As she was younger her dad never dated any one and as Tommy lost his job, he was a fulltime drunk. Andy is more than happy that her father has found Amy. She didn't like that her father was on his own so much. She thought this way he could relapse easier. But with Amy and Tommy kept each other away from the alcohol.

"I am looking forward to meet your family Amy" Andy said and stood up to pick up the dirty dishes.

* * *

"See that wasn't too bad." Andy said and looked at Sam as they made their way up Sam's front door steps.

"No, it didn't" Sam answered and led her into his house. Seeing his answering machine blink, he went over and pressed play.

"Hey Fool, it is your ever loving bigger sister. We are coming back on Wednesday. Our ship is docking at 5pm and we really don't feel like making the trip back to St. Cathrines. So we are going to stay with you. See you then!Love you"

Sam turned around and faced Andy. "Well seems like you are going to meet my sister sooner than expected." He smirked at her and went to the freezer to get some ice cream. He was looking forward to seeing his sister and brother-in-law again, plus Andy was finally going to meet them. _Wednesday is going to be fun_, he mused.


	21. Meeting Sarah

**Author's note:**

**Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah or whatever all the other religions are celebrating around this time of the year.**

**Well I am back at work…and look who is sitting there innocently: my muse.**

**Well time to get some new chapters out there.**

**Enjoy, and as always stay tuned :-)**

* * *

Andy looked at herself in the mirror. "It's not going to get any better" she muttered to herself.

This morning Sam had dropped her off at her condo. He had wanted for her to come with him when he picked up his sister and her husband this afternoon, but Andy had put her food down.

She had argued that they were just coming of a cruise and wanted to catch up with Sam and relax, she didn't want to intrude. Also she needed to do some laundry and check her mail.

But Sam had insisted that they are going out for dinner and had told her to keep it casual, because they were going to eat ribs.

So here she was after trying on 20 different outfits, Andy had settled on a black jeans, a dark green flowy, long sleeve shirt and black three-inch pumps. Once again she had left her hair open.

The door bell rung and Andy went to let Sam into the condo.

"Hey" she was just able to get out before he pushed her up to the open door and kissed her senseless.

After a couple of minutes Sam broke the kiss off and went further into the apartment. Andy stood there speechless for a few seconds before her clouded mind catches up and she moves close the door.

As she turns around she finds a smirking Sam looking at her. "What was that about?" Andy asks. Stuff like that is out of character for him, but who was she to complain about such a 'hello'.

Sam frowned. "I missed you all day" As if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Truth is that she had missed him too. Since the dinner at her Dad's they had spent every day and night together.

Andy laughed and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Can't cope without me for more than 8 hours, Swarek?" She whispers in his ear and moves away laughing to get her jacket and bag.

"I can cope without you, doesn't mean I have to like it" Sam said with a pouting face as she came back into the living room and pulled her in for another quick kiss.

"Where is your overnight bag?" Sam questioned as they come up for air.

"I don't need it" Andy states and walks up to the front door to open it.

"You know I would always urge you to not have any clothes on" Sam says with a wink" but you will need some clothes to put on for the drive to St. Catherine's tomorrow."

"I am staying here for the night, so I will have some clothes to put on" Andy says which earns her another frown from Sam.

"Andy, why are we staying here? It would be easier to just go to my place after dinner. But if you'd rather stay here, that is fine with me" Sam says.

"No, you are staying at your place, with you sister and her husband and I am staying here." _Hopefully this won't end in an argument_. Andy walks back to where Sam is standing, confusion clearly showing on his face.

"What is going on Andy?" worry was clear in Sam's voice.

"Nothing is going on…"Andy placed her hand on his cheek and smiles encouragingly at him "Look I am going to meet your sister for the first time today and I just don't feel comfortable to sleep in the same bed as you, when your sister is just a couple of doors away from us."

Sam lets out a breath which he has held, since Andy said they were spending the night in separate beds. He had tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Andy…" But Andy cut him off with a kiss.

"Sam, please?" Andy pleads. "You need to spend time with your sister and I don't want to intrude. If it's any consolation, we are going to spend the whole day tomorrow together and if you are lucky even tomorrow night." She adds and gives him another kiss.

"Oh I am feeling pretty lucky McNally" Sam smiles at her. "Now, get moving! I am getting hungry and there some ribs with my name on them waiting for me" with that he slaps her ass lightly.

Andy try's to shoot him an annoyed look, but it ends up spotting huge grin.

* * *

On the drive to the restaurant, Andy gets more nervous the closer they get.

"Hey" Sam takes her hand and squeezes it lightly, which causes Andy to look over to him. He looks quickly over to her and shoots her a smile, before concentrating back on the road. "You have nothing to worry about. My sister will love you. She really doesn't have much of a choice, because you are the most important person in my life, and I intend to keep you around for a while"

Andy stays quiet and intertwines her fingers with Sam's. This calms her down a little. In Andy's eyes, meeting his sister is a pretty huge deal. In the past Sam has always kept personal stuff to himself, but this time around she can see that he is really making an effort to be more open and share stuff with her.

"You know, I never met anyone of Luke's family?" Andy says quietly.

"What do you mean? You two were engaged!" Sam asks surprised. He doesn't like talking about her relationship with golden boy Callaghan. In the last few weeks they had talked about a lot of stuff, but her engagement to Luke had always been an unspoken no go zone.

"Yes, we were engaged, but I never met anyone related to him. Something always came up with work and we never got around to it. So me, meeting your sister is a pretty big deal for me." Andy says looking out the off window.

"You meeting my sister is a pretty big deal for me too" admitting how he feels is getting considerably easier by the day. "I never took anyone to meet her. I never told anyone else what happened to her, except from you. Not Marlo and Not Monika." Sam took a deep breath before he continued. With his eyes still trained on the road, he can feel Andy looking at him. "So I really hope that you two get along."

Andy smiles at Sam. "I hope so too"

* * *

Andy and Sam enter the Restaurant holding hands. Since the restaurant is close to Sam's house, Sarah and Tod had made the walk up the road by food, whilst Sam was picking up Andy.

A woman wove them over to their table and Andy could immediately identify that woman as Sam's sister Sarah. Sarah is about Andy's size, has black hair and the Swarek dimples. They are unmistakably siblings.

The older woman stands up as they get to the table and smiles broadly at them. "So you must be Andy!" Sarah says more as a statement, then a question and draws Andy into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you! This is my husband Tod." She says and gestures to the man standing next to her, who holds out his hand for Andy to shake.

All nervousness vanishes from Andy's body and she relaxes. She didn't expect such a warm welcome.

"Hi, Yes I am indeed Andy" She states before sitting down in the chair opposite of Sarah.

"Way to go Sis, couldn't wait for me to introduce you guys, could you?" Sam says mockingly and envelopes his sister into a hug. Sarah just laughs and hugs her brother back.

As they are all seated and ordered their meals, Sam rubs his hands together. "I have been looking forward to having ribs since you called on Sunday."

Andy can't help but laugh. "He hasn't stopped talking about it. Sam said it is your favorite restaurant in town and as he made the reservation he looked like a kid in a candy store"

Sam just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "You are exaggerating that Andy"

"I don't think she is little brother" Sarah says. Before looking at Andy "As he was a child you couldn't leave him alone with ribs on the dinner table for more than a minute. They would be gone before the rest of the family would make it to the table.

As he was about four of five years old, between Christmas and New Year, Dad had made ribs. He had this old charcoal BBQ outside in the shed, and that's where the ribs always were cooked on. So Dad stood outside in the cold for a couple of hours cooking them up.

He placed them on the dining table, before going to wash his hands. As the rest of us came into the kitchen to eat there was only half left. Sammy here had decided he couldn't wait anymore and eaten them. On the floor next to him sat our dog chewing on the bones.

Our parents, of course, weren't happy at all and it earned him house arrest for a couple of days."

Andy laughed out loud. She could imagine little Sam looking up sheepishly as if he didn't know what he did.

"Will you look at that?" Sam said looking at his brother-in-law. "Our food hasn't even arrived and Sarah is already dishing out my worst childhood stories!" He said in mock horror.

Tod laughed at the younger man. "Sammy, Sammy. The first time we met you weren't any better!" Tod said and put and arm around his wife.

"Those early years where our old man was still a decent guy were great, after that well that's a story for another time." Sam says quietly and looks sadly at Andy.

She had gotten to know a little bit about Sam's father in the last few weeks. Sam never had anything nice to say about the man. Sarah on the other hand seems to be more than happy to talk about their dad.

After Dinner is served and the conversation keeps flowing. There aren't any awkward silences, just laughter at Sam's expense. But Sam Swarek couldn't be any happier than he is at this moment. His girlfriend and his sister were getting along just fine.

As dessert is served Sam notices the lack of coffee in front of Sarah. "Sarah?" His older sister looks at him questionably. "Why haven't you ordered any coffee? And also you haven't been drinking any alcohol tonight. What's up with that? It's not one of your health trips is it?"

Sarah just rolls her eyes at her ever observant little brother, before looking at her husband, who gives her an encouraging smile and a nod.

But that causes Sam's alarms bells to go off. "What is going on Sis?" He says in a demanding, worrying tone.

Andy is looking at the other three adults with confusion, not knowing what is going on.

Suddenly Sarah smiles brightly, takes her husband's hand and says "Don't worry little brother, it's nothing serious…well it is serious, but not what you imagine" Sam shoots her a warning glare, that tells her to quit stalling and give up the information she is holding back.

"You know from early age, I was never able to hide anything from Sam. He was always observant and I suppose becoming a cop just enhanced that ability" Sarah said looking at Andy and then ads in a quieter voice "Sam, I am three-month pregnant"

"Excuse me?" _Have I heard right?_ He thinks to himself.

"You are going to be an uncle!" Sarah says louder this time. Sam jumps out of his seat, rounds the table, pulls Sarah out of her chair and nearly crushes her in a hug. The dimples are on full display now.

They stay at the restaurant until they are kicked out by the owner. Andy had offered to drive so Sam could have a few celebratory drinks with Tod and his sister, who stuck to Orange juice. She drives them all home and on Sam's insistence takes the truck with her home.

The next day is rather eventless. Andy gets up early and drives over to Sam's house. They are all awake as she arrives.

They hit the road at 11am and make it to St. Catherine's by 1pm. Sarah left no room for arguments last night, as she had told Sam and Andy to pack a back, to stay at their house until Sunday.

* * *

Sam warps his arm around Andy and draws her closer. A couple of days have passed, since their arrival in St. Catherine's and Sam had shown her around town. He wanted her to properly see where he grew up.

Today, Sarah had put Sam to work and he was exhausted. At the moment Andy and Sam are sleeping in the guest room on the same floor as Sarah and Tod. But since they are expecting a baby now, Sarah wants him to renovate the attic, so that the guest room can move up there and the baby could get this room.

"I was really hoping to be wrong about the amount of work I have to put into the attic." Sam tells Andy, who turns around to face him. "I will need to stay at least another two weeks here. Question is do you want to stay as well or do you want to go home?"

Andy is quiet for a few minutes before she smiles and looks up to him. "How about this? I will spend Monday to Friday here with you, and on the weekend I will go back to Toronto."

"Sounds good to me" Sam nods and gives Andy a dimpled smile. "I knew she had an ulterior plan!"

Andy looks at him confused so he adds with a smirk "You see Tod has two left hands. He isn't very skilled with tools, so everything naturally falls to me to fix. I knew it would be too good to be true for my sister to just want me staying here!"

That causes Andy to laugh out loud. "Smart woman" is all she can manage to say between her laughs.

After a few minutes of silence Andy speaks up. "The other day at dinner you said your early childhood memories with your dad are better than the later years. What happened?"

It takes Sam a few minutes to answer that question. "Our Mom died as I was ten. After that Dad became a different person. He locked me into the shed, because I forgot to mow the lawn. A few years later he had me sleep in there for a week. At 16 I was just screwing up so I wouldn't need to spend time under the same roof as him."

"Oh Sam, I am sorry" Andy says.

"It's okay. I have made more or less peace with it. Sarah was always the one who got better along with him." Sam adds.

"Still, he is your dad, he should have known better." Andy says, snuggling closer to Sam, trying to comfort him.

"That may be, but he is dead a few years ago in prison, so it really doesn't matter anymore." Sam can't believe how lucky he is, to get a second chance with this beautiful, caring brunette. "I love you, Andy" and there it is. The three little words both of them haven't dared to say to each other since the hospital.

Andy looks at Sam very seriously. "I love you too!" She states before her lips come crushing down onto his lips.

For the next couple of hours there aren't many other words uttered by them.

Later on that night Andy is lying with her head on Sam's chest, with his arm wrapped around her.

"Move in with me!" Sam says quietly. Andy doesn't say a word and she doesn't move and Sam thinks she hasn't heard him. He is just about to say it again a little louder, when Andy moves her head so she can look at Sam.

"Sam…" She starts but is being cut off by Sam.

"McNally…Andy! I know it may be premature, since we just got back together a month ago, but we haven't spent more than three nights apart. And when we do I sleep like shit. I want you to move in with me, so I will always have a good night sleep" He says with a smirk. "Better yet, let's buy a house that we both like. I am all in and as I said you are stuck with me, for quite some time, so we might as well do it." Sam said with a determined voice. He hasn't been this sure about something in a while.

Andy chuckled. "Sam, if you wouldn't have interrupted me then you would know already that I would love to move in with you. And yes I would love to buy a house with you."

Sam let out a sigh and kissed her. "So we are really doing this?" He asked just to be sure.

Andy rolls on top of Sam and nods before claiming his lips again. Sleep was the last thing on their mind for the rest of the night.


	22. Moving Day

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you all had a great holiday season and have already completely abandoned your New Year's resolutions :).**

**Oh yeahh: Happy new year btw: D**

**Thank you all once again for the review and your continuous support :)**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

"This is the last time I am carrying this Box anywhere." Oliver sighs dramatically. "If you ever move again, McNally, I will not help you!" He proclaims and sits down on the box he just carried in.

Its six month after Sam asked Andy to move in. The first thing they did after getting back to Toronto, they put Andy's place on the market. It sold a month later and she moved into Sam's house.

A month after that they fell in love with a nice five bedroom town house, which was close to a park and just 20 minutes from the station.

Dov, Gail and Chris were looking for a new place, since they couldn't renew the lease on their apartment and Sam offered them to rent his house to them.

Today was moving day. Sam and Andy moved into their new place and the others moved into Sam's old house.

"Don't worry Oliver; I don't plan to move again." Andy said and shot Sam one of her secret smiles. "And if I do, I promise I will feed you well!"

"Stop complaining! Carrying boxes up and down the stairs will actually help u lose some weight" Celery said as she came into the house. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

A couple of month after Oliver had been released from the hospital, Celery had given up trying to feed him the healthy food. He always did it eat whatever she put on his plate, but when he was working he just ate whatever greasy food he could get his hands on.

"Why do you keep trying? I know that you secretly love me with this six pack" Oliver said and padded his stomach with a huge grin. This time it was Celery who had to roll her eyes.

Sam and Andy laughed and went back out to get some more boxes.

After everything was done and everybody moved into their respective houses they met up at the penny, for a few beers and food.

Andy and Sam had been back at work for three month now. Thankfully Luke had been able to safe Sam from a demotion. Andy was more than grateful that Luke had done this for Sam, no matter what history they had. With Sam being Detective, it made their work relationship a lot easier.

After they came back to work, Nick took another undercover job out of the city. He said he needed some time and space away from it all. No one knew where he went or what the assignment is, but Luke was involved so they knew it was big.

Andy and Gail were finally back on the road to being friends. They talked it out before Andy went back to work.

"Where is Andy?" Sam asked Traci as he came up to the rookie table.

"I don't know. She ran to the bathroom five minutes ago and hasn't been back since." His partner answered. "Want me to check on her?" Sam nodded at her and sat down on the stool Traci just freed up, next to Steve.

"Okay, I will be right back" Traci gave Steve a small kiss, before she made her way to the bathroom.

"Andy?" Traci called out as she came into the bathroom, but the only response she got was someone emptying their stomach.

"Yeah?" Andy answered in a small voice. She had been sick the last couple of weeks and thought the stomach bug had passed, but apparently that wasn't the case. She stood up, flushed the toilet and opened the stall door to face her best friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" Traci asked as Andy moved over to the sink to wash her face.

"I thought this stomach bug passed. Apparently I was wrong." Andy smirked and dried her face and hands.

"Have you been to the doctor?" Traci was concerned for her best friend. She usually bounced back quiet quickly from an illness.

"No. I wanted to get this move out of the way first." Andy said and Traci just shook her head. "Please don't tell Sam anything. He will just get worried again and drive me immediately to the hospital. I had to talk him out of it last night."

"Andy..." Traci huffed out. "Fine...I won't say anything, BUT I am picking you up tomorrow morning and drive you to the doctor myself." Thankfully they had a day off the next day.

"Okay" Andy said and smiled at Traci. "Thank you Traci. For everything, you and Steve have been a great help with our move."

"No worries Andy." Tracy said and drew her in a hug. "Now, let's get back out of here, before Sam gets too worried and barges in here." That made Andy laugh, because she knew that was exactly what Sam would do.

* * *

"Are you happy?" Sam asked later in the night as they were laying the bed, in their new house.

Andy turned so she was facing Sam and smiled at him. "Yes, very happy. I am glad that we have such awesome friends, who helped us move. As I moved into my Condo it took me three days, this was just one."

"Yeah, we are pretty lucky" He smirked and kissed her. As they came home they christened nearly every room.

"Hey what do you say we do a little more unpacking?" Andy asked and jumped up. After the day they had, she shouldn't feel this energized.

"Andy it is 3 am. Don't you think it can wait till tomorrow?" Sam asked with a smile and got out of bed. He knows that she will not rest until everything is where it belongs.

Andy did the same as she moved into Sam's house. She did not sleep until every single thing was unpacked.

"It just...I don't know. I just want it to be perfect. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can start the rest of our lives" Andy looks at him nervously.

"Andy, the rest of our life has already started. Look around. We are together; we have a house and great friends. We don't need to rush." Sam says as he walks over to her and draws her into a kiss.

Suddenly Andy pulls away and runs to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. "Andy?" Sam calls in a worried voice after her. "Are you okay?"He asks as he joins her in the bathroom.

"Yeah" She answers as she stops throwing up. As Andy sees the worried look on his face she adds "I will go to the doctor with Traci tomorrow. It will be fine." She assured him.

"Maybe it's better if we go back to bed. I will massage your head a little so you can fall asleep easier. You need to rest" Sam says in a tone that leaves no room for an argument.


	23. What is wrong with Andy?

**Author's note:**

**So this turned out longer than I intended it to :D.**

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. Hope you will enjoy this one as well.**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

„Miss McNally? " The nurse asked looking around the patient waiting room.

"Yes?" Andy said looking at her.

"The doctor will see you now!" The nurse replied and left the room. Andy and Traci stood up and followed her.

"Thank you" They told the nurse as she showed them into the doctor's office.

"Andy McNally, Nice to see you again. How can I help you today?" Doctor Rileen Adams is Andy's go to doctor. She is in her mid-40 and is always friendly, no matter how many patients she already saw that day.

Andy had gone to see her since she reached puberty. Her dad felt it was necessary that she went and saw a female doctor, because he didn't trust the men not to do any funny business.

"Hello" Andy smiled at the older woman and gestured to Traci. "This is Traci Nash." The other two women shook hands before Doctor Adams looked back at Andy with a questioning look.

"I have been throwing up constantly for the past two weeks. I thought it was a stomach bug and it would go away, but it hasn't gotten any better." Andy explained.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Andy shook her head as an answer. "Have you tried any new food lately? Or did you get punched in the stomach at work?" Once again she shook her head.

"Well, when was the last time you had your period?" Andy blushed at that question.

"Uhm…two months ago. My boyfriend and I just moved. I thought the reason I didn't get it last month is because of the moving stress." She answered.

Doctor Adams took out a little cup and handed it to Andy. "We need to test your urine. Please go to the toilet and fill it up."

Andy was glad she drank the third cup of coffee this morning. Before she threw up last night she had felt energized, but this morning as she got up, she felt like she had been hit by a train. Two cups of coffee weren't simply enough to get her started.

She finished her business and then went back into the room where Traci was waiting. Doctor Adams had taken her urine sample to a room in the back of the praxis.

Five minutes later the Doctor walks back into the room and smiles at Andy. "We did a pregnancy test on ur urine, Andy. Congratulations you are pregnant." Andy stared at the older woman as if she just said Aliens are invading planet earth.

"Andy?" Traci snapped her fingers in front of her face, which caused Andy to jump lightly and look at Traci. "Are you okay?"

Andy nodded and looked back at the woman in white, who was again sitting behind her desk. "Are you sure? I mean I do take the pill."

"We will take some blood, to be completely sure, but the pregnancy test that we did showed that you are indeed pregnant. The pill is not always accurate. And it seems in your situation your man has some strong swimmers." Doctor Adams smiles at the young woman sitting opposite of her. "I will take you blood now and I will call you in a couple of days with the results, just to be a 100% sure."

Ten minutes later Andy and Traci walk out of the building where the doctor's office is located and Andy draws a deep breath.

"Traci…I need to sit for a minute" Andy says still in a haze. _A baby? What is Sam going to say? We just bought a house together and haven't even unpacked everything._

"Are you okay Andy?" Traci asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes…Yes I am okay." Andy smiled at her best friend. "It's just…we moved into the house yesterday. We have spoken about family and marriage, but we both said it was far too early to start and that we weren't in a rush."

"Just talk to Sam. I am sure he will be excited. Are you excited? Is this what you want?" Traci asked whilst rubbing a hand up and down Andy's back.

"Yeah…I think this is what I want. I mean I did expect it to happen at some point, but don't you think it's too soon? This isn't exactly the normal way. It's supposed to be house, marriage and then kids!" She proclaims and looks for guidance at Traci.

"Andy, why would it be too soon? Like you said you have a house and you already talked about starting a family. Yes the conventional way would be first a wedding then a baby, but when did you and Swarek ever did something conventional? You tried being normal and we all know how THAT turned out" As usual Traci is right. They never did anything conventional. It took Sam getting shot for them to figure out what was most important.

Andy nods at Traci "You are right."

"I usually am." Traci grins at her friend, who just rolls her eyes. "Are you going to tell him when you get home?" Traci asked as they get up and continue down the steps.

"I want to wait for the test results to come in. You know, just to be sure." Andy answered her and then changes the subject. "Let's get something to eat. I am hungry."

"Way to change the subject. And of course you are hungry, you are eating for two now!" A big smile spread across Andy's face as Traci mentioned that. "I better be named Aunty Traci." She ads as they get into Traci's car.

Andy laughs at that. "There is no questioned about that."

* * *

"So how did it go at the doctor's office?" Sam asks as soon as Andy steps through the front door.

"Hello to you too" She smiles at him and kisses him. Sam immediately warps his arms around her.

"Hey" Sam replies and kisses her again. "So tell me, what did the doctor say?"

"She took some blood and I will get the results in a couple of days" Andy replies and pulls out of Sam's hug. "The doctor said it could be the stress that has gotten to me…you know with the move and all" She lies and turns to take of her coat.

Everything in Andy screams to tell him the truth, but she wants to wait until the test results are in. _It's going to be a couple of hard days trying to keep this from Sam_

"There is something else isn't there?" Sam asks. He knows that she isn't telling him everything; by the way she looked at him and how quickly she pulled out of his hug.

Andy turns around to him and smiles. "There is nothing to worry about, Sam. I promise." But the way Sam is looking at her now, she knows he doesn't believe her. "I promise" Andy assures him again and moves into the kitchen.

"You already unpacked EVERYTHING?" Andy screams from the kitchen. He can hear her opening and closing cupboards and drawers, which puts a smile to his face.

Sam woke up as Andy went to the doctor and had nothing better to do, so he started to unpack. He had started in the kitchen and then had moved to the living room, which just finished as Andy came home.

"Yes I have." He grins at her as he joins her in the kitchen.

"But…I thought we were going to do that together?" Andy asks with a small voice.

"Do you mind that I did it?" He is afraid that he did the wrong thing. He thought she would be happy about it, when she came home.

"No…I…I just thought we are going to do it together." She answers him looks down at her shoes. That puts an even bigger smile onto his face.

"Andy, I will empty these cupboards again, if you want to re-do it!" Sam draws her into his arms and kisses her again.

"No, it's fine" Andy huffs out.

"Andy I am serious" Sam replies, which causes Andy to laugh.

Andy shakes her head. "No it's all good. I just thought it would be great to do it together. You know… We are supposed to do this together, because it is our house. But I had a look and it looks like you did everything the way I would have done it."

"Good" Sam gives her another long kiss. "Now, I have already finished the living room as well. How about we move onto the bedroom?" He winks art her, before drawing her upstairs.

"SAM" Andy giggles "This better be to unpack!"

"You never know what will get us distracted, McNally" He shoots her a suggestive grin over his shoulder, as he walks up the stairs with her hand still enlaced in his.

* * *

A couple of days later Andy is partnered with Dov staking out a jewelry store. There were a couple B&E's at jewelry stores on Bloor St W. Tiffany's and Birks had been hid. Detectives assume that the robbers would also hit the other jewelers located close by.

Andy's phone rings as Dov gets back in to the squad car, handing her a big chocolate milkshake.

"McNally" She answers as she sees it is Doctor Adams office calling.

"Hello Andy, this is Doctor Adams. Your test results are in." the female on the other end replies.

"Okay?" Andy questions.

"I am happy to tell you that you are definitely pregnant, Andy. Congratulations. Please call our office in the next week or two to make an appointment for the first ultra sound." Doctor Adams says.

Andy cannot help but smile. "Okay I will. Thank you very much."

"No Worries. Have a good day" The doctor says before hanging up.

_'I am pregnant…With Sam's baby'_, is all that keeps going through Andy's head for the next few hours until their shift is over. Dov keeps on shooting her worried glances, but Andy gives nothing away.

* * *

"Hey Traci have you seen Sam?" Andy asks as she steps into the detectives office, trying to fight the grin that has spread over her face. She cannot stop to feel excited to tell him.

She had a couple of days to warp her head around the idea of having a baby and she came to the conclusion that it doesn't matter that this was unplanned. She cannot wait to have a beautiful dark haired baby with Sam's dimples.

"So you are…?" Traci says guessing why her best friend is looking like a kid on Christmas morning. Andy just nods and Traci ads "He is in interrogation room one"

Andy almost runs to the interrogation viewing room. No one else is in there, so she just watches Sam. It takes everything in her to not run into the room and shout of the top of her lungs that he is going to be a dad.

As he finishes and the suspect is being led away by Chris, who had to work the desk today, Andy walks out of the room and waits for Sam to get out too.

"McNally?" He says as he leaves the room, smiling at her.

Without saying a word she drags him back into the viewing room and locks the door.

"Okay, what is going on? But Not that I am complaining to have some alone time with you at work" He tells her with a confused look on his face.

"I am pregnant" She shouts out and looks expectantly at Sam. As he still hasn't said a word after a minute she walks over to him and takes his hand. "Sam?"

"So pregnant huh?" He asks as a small smile spreads across his face. Andy just nods. "Do we ever do anything the normal way?"

Andy just shakes her head and tries to keep the tears at bay, but is unsuccessful.

"Hey…what are the tears for? Are you not happy about this? Because I am…Actually unbelievable happy" Sam bends his knees a little. Now he is able to look Andy straight in the eyes, to show her that he means it. He didn't expect it to happen this soon, but he is not upset that it did. And he hates to see her cry, if this is the wrong timing for her, he will respect her decision.

"You are?" Andy asks with a small smile as Sam cradles her face with both of his hands. He nods and crushes his lips onto hers. The need to be with her overwhelms him and he has to be inside her now. He has to feel her all around him. Nothing matters more than this moment, when he is so completely happy and in love with this beautiful woman.

"I love you" He murmurs over and over as he gets lost in everything that is Andy McNally.

* * *

"I cannot believe we just did this in HERE" Andy says horrified, but the smile on her face tells Sam just how much she doesn't care.

"Well I can" He tells her and buttons up his shirt, while she is just putting on her boots.

Andy blushes and says "I hope no one heard us. This would be embarrassing."

"Sweetheart, I know that you are loud but even you cannot get through soundproofed walls" He tells her with a smirk. She sticks her tongue out and puts on her last shoe.

There is a knock on the door and seconds later Traci's voice is heard. "You better hurry. Best is looking for you Sam" They hear her walk off and start laughing. Traci always knows everything.

"I am going to be a Dad" Sam says with a huge grin on his face and draws Andy towards him.

"Yes you are" She agrees with him.

"Andy you are going to be a great Mom." He assures her, knowing that deep down she is wondering if she will come after her own mother. "I love you"

"I love you too" Andy has never been happier than this day. She is sure that with Sam by her side she will not turn out like her mother. Sam had told her a few months ago, that if she ever tried to leave he would follow her where ever she went and drag her home kicking and screaming if necessary.

"So you are happy about this? I mean is this what you want?" asking his earlier unanswered question.

"Yes, I am happy and yes this is what I want." She smiles at him, kisses him before unlocking the door.

Sam's dimples make and appearance and he is sure he will not get rid of them for some time.

* * *

"Do you want to tell everybody now?" Sam asks as they are just about to enter the Black Penny.

"I don't know. I don't want to jinx it." Andy tells him.

"Well if somebody asks funny questions we will tell them. Deal?" Andy nods and Sam opens the door then pauses and closes it again.

"Sam?" She looks at him questionly.

"Did you already know as you came from the doctor's office a couple of days ago?" He asks. But she doesn't need to answer verbally, because the guilt is written all over her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I wanted to be sure. And I needed to wrap my head around it. We had talked about but I mean this is sort of a surprise." She answered in a low voice.

"Hey look at me. Its okay, I am not mad. I understand. And yes it is a surprise, but a really good one" Sam kisses her again, takes her hand and squeezes it lightly. "Now come on, I am thirsty."

* * *

"McNally, why don't you tell that boyfriend of yours to stop drinking every drink I put in front of you?" Oliver gives Sam a pointed look as he placed yet another drink in front of her.

"I can't drink anything Oliver" She tells him and pushes the drink in front of Sam, who is slowly getting drunk, since he had to drink for two.

"Why not?" Oliver looks back and forth between Andy and Sam, before it clicks. **"No WAY!"** He screams, which causes everyone to turn their heads.

"What's going on?" Dov shouts from the pool table and Steve, who sits opposite of Andy, next to Traci, shots her best friend a questioning look.

"I knew we couldn't keep this quiet for long" Sam says in a defeated voice.

"It was to be expected. We are all cops after all" Andy says smiling at him.

"Yeah, but it would have been nice to just keep it a secret for more than…"Sam looks at his watch "five hours."

"So? Somebody mind filling us in?" Dov asks as he joins the table. Chloe elbows him and shoots him a pointed look that says '_It's none of our business'_, to which Dov just rolls his eyes.

"You want to tell them?" Andy asks Sam, who looks around.

"Are you sure you want to put them out their misery?" He replies, with a smirk. Andy just nods. "Okay you tell them!"

"Well here is the thing…" Andy starts and looks around into their friend's faces. She has assembled one hell of a family here.

"What is it Pumpkin?" A deep voice asks from behind her. As Andy turns around, she finds her dad and Amy standing behind her.

"Dad what are you doing here?" She asks with a worried look on her face. She hopes that her Dad and Amy didn't have a relapse.

"We were in the neighborhood for dinner and saw Sam's truck parked at the back. Figured we come in here and say hello" Tommy smiles at her and draws her into a hug. "So what is it you wanted to tell us, before I interrupted?" He asks as they all said their hello's.

"Well here is the thing Dad…" Andy looks up to him nervously. "Turns out you are going to be a granddad in nine month time" Suddenly the Bar erupts in loud whistles and congratulation hugs are given.

It's not until very late that Andy and Sam leave the bar. Oliver had insisted that they celebrate and they did.

As they lay in bed later that night Sam cannot help but keep on touching Andy's stomach. This brown haired bambi is going to give him everything that he never thought he would want.

He was happy that she agreed to give him another chance, then she agreed to move in and now she would give him a child. If this child would turn out anything like her, he knows that he would be in deep trouble.


	24. The wedding part 1

„Andy you look beautiful!" Her Maid-of Honor looks at her in the mirror and smiles. "Are you ready to get hitched?"

"I have been ready for a long time" She has another glance at herself in the mirror before she turns around and accepts the flowers that Gail hands her.

"I cannot believe that this is finally happening." The blond woman says and smirks.

"Oh shut up Gail." Andy laughs and hits her playfully.

"Ouch" Gail laughs too and Traci just rolls her eyes.

"Okay children NO FIGHTING. We have to get the bride to the altar, or the groom might kill me" Traci says louder than necessary. Andy rolls her eyes at her, but cannot stop smiling. "You just roll your eyes. Sam gave me specific instructions and explained pretty graphically what he would do to me and Oliver, if I do not follow them!"

"Yeah you said before. But you and I both know since Sam got knocked over by this pretty lady, he has gone soft. NO WAY would he follow through with that." Gail shoots back at her.

"Mommy?" Chloe comes in with Jerry Robert 'Robby' Swarek, who turned recently one year old and has just started talking.

"Hey Baby" Andy walks over and takes Robby from Chloe. She inhales the sweet baby scent, that she cannot get enough of and smiles. "Did Aunty Chloe and Uncle Dov take good care of you last night?"

"Yes we did. HE played cards, drunk beer and smoked a cigar with Dov and Chris." Chloe winks at Andy before continuing. "He fell asleep pretty early last night and was awake way too early for Dov's liking." Chloe grimaces.

This causes everybody to laugh. "When are the two of you going to start trying?" Traci asks and Chloe blushes.

Chloe and Dov got engaged a week ago. It was very sweet and to keep up the tradition from Division 15, he got everyone from the station involved.

"Not any time soon. We want to get married first" The young woman replies. "Not that I'm saying that that doing it the other way around is wrong" Chloe ads quickly.

"I know what you mean, don't worry" Andy tells her.

"All right, as the maid of honor I am telling you it is time that we are getting out there" Traci says as she takes Robby out of Andy's arms and hands him back to Chloe. "Bring that little man to Dov. Oliver has the rings. And then come right back, we need to get in line."

"Yes M'am" Chloe replies and salutes her, which causes Andy to fall into another giggle fit.

A few minutes later Chloe returns with Tommy McNally. "Are you girls ready?" He asks as he enters the room after Chloe.

"Dad! Could you take a picture of the four of us?" Andy asks handing him her camera.

Tommy nods and takes a picture of the four laughing girls; Andy in the middle in a floor length white A-line dress with wide shoulder straps, intricate bead detail and taffeta trim. Traci, Gail and Chloe are all wearing dark red dresses in different cuts to suit their individual figures.

"Alright, time to go" Tommy says and hands Andy back her camera.

They girls usher out of the room, which leaves Tommy and Andy alone for a few minutes.

"Nervous?" Her dad asks and Andy just shakes her head. "Good, because you are marrying a great guy, no need to be nervous."

Andy laughs. "I know. I love you Dad. Thank you so much, for everything."

"Pumpkin, I should be thanking you. You always took great care of me. It's time that someone else takes care of you. Take another moment; I will wait for you outside." Tommy told her and left the room.

Andy admired herself in the mirror again. The grin that she had spotted on her face all day was still there. _'No cold feet, no nervousness, and why should I? I am marrying the love of my life!'_ she thought, turned around and left the room.

* * *

The music starts and everybody turns and looks towards the door. "Oh brother" Oliver murmurs as he sees Andy enter their doorway after Chloe, Gail and Traci already arrived at the Altar.

Sam has a hard time breathing as he sees Andy walking down the aisle at her dad's arm. She looks absolutely stunning and after today he is finally able to call her his wife. After all they have been through; this is the icing on the cake.

"Hey" Sam whispers, as Andy comes to stand in front of him. She shoots him a teary smile.

"We are gathered here today to…" The priest starts but Sam doesn't hear anything after that. His eyes are trained on Andy and all he thinks about is the day she agreed to marry him.

_Flashback_

_"Are we all set?" Oliver said looking at Sam._

_"Yeah, we are all set" Sam nods at his best friend and leaves the locker room._

_Andy gave birth to Robert two month ago, who Sam fell in love with instantly. He wanted to pop the question right then and there, but he held back. Sam wanted it to be perfect and today was the day he wanted to ask her._

_He had enlisted all their friends to help, even Luke. Sam decided that he would go back to the place where they met the first time, the ally where she arrested his ass and tried to kiss him._

_Just like Frank did to Noelle, Sam had told Andy he had made dinner reservations. He will call her later on and tell her that he is running late. Sam would also tell her that Luke had agreed to pick her up and drive her to the restaurant._

_What he won't tell is that that they would re-enact that scene, from the day they met. Luke would get a 'call' that said someone of Sam description was fleeing a scene from the house, where she busted down that door and found him with his contact._

_Luke would tell her to follow him into the alley and that we would meet her around the back. If everything went like Sam wanted, she would arrest him, once again and that's when he would pop the question._

_But before that could happen, Sam needs to get through a whole day of work. Today of all days they had to help Gun's & Gang's and SWAT with serving a search warrant to a company who is known for smuggling drugs and women from Mexico. A big shipment is supposed to come in today._

_If Sam would have known that this day would go, this wrong he would have stayed home and proposed another day._

_"Sam you take unit five, go to the right entrance and go up to the catwalk to search the offices. Traci take unit three and go to the left entrance, to search the containers._

_I will take unit two and cover the back yard. SWAT will take units one, four and six and cover the front. Proceed with caution! Our informant said there are guns in that warehouse too. We bust on my signal." Steve Peck explained and dismissed everybody._

* * *

_Everybody moves into their positions and waited for Steve's signal. Two container trucks approach the warehouse and are quickly waved in. Steve gives the signal and they move in._

_Sam leads his Team through the right entrance and then move up the stairs._

_"Police, stop right there" Sam shouts to the male in a black hooded jumper, who just wants to leave out the emergency escape door at the end of the catwalk. The other man stills, as if contemplating his next move. Sam spots a gun tucked in the back of the man's pants._

_Sam's team moves into the offices and Sam moves forward towards the man, with another cop, Officer Jacob, at his back._

_"There is no way out. Raise your hands and slowly back away from the door" He says in a calm voice. The man does as Sam tells him, and Sam moves further forward, taking his handcuffs out of his pocket._

_"All right stop right there" Sam tells him and then ads "Turn towards the wall and put your hands onto the wall" The suspect does as he is told. Sam steps towards the man takes the gun out of the man's pocket and hands it Officer Jacob._

_After that Sam takes the man's right hand down so he could cuff him, but the guy catches Sam of guard by turning around and punching Sam in the face and the stabbing him in his right leg with a knife._

_"Shit" Sam screams in agony and the police officer moves forward and restrains the offender._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Ahhh how I have missed the guest reviewer. Hey buddy hot tip, if u do not like how Andy is portrayed in my story or the tv show, dont follow it!**

**Thank you all once again for the reviews, we nearly reached the end of our journey!**

**One more to come stay tuned!**


	25. The wedding part 2

_"We need medics up on the balcony, Officer down, I repeat Officer down" Officer Jacobs speaks into his radio after he cuffed the hooded man._

_Five minutes later Sam gets loaded into an Ambulance. "Just patch me up and let me go. It's not that bad" He protests to the EMT._

_"Detective Swarek, you and I define 'Not that bad' very differently. You have a knife stuck in your right leg. That will need stitches, if nothing further has been damaged. You will go the hospital, no matter what. So will you shut up, or do I have to sedate you?" The EMT replies in a stern voice, which makes Sam shut up quickly._

_"Fine" he reluctantly agrees._

_"You Cops are all the same" Sam hears the EMT mutter as he steps closer to the doors to close them, but Traci pops up before he could do so._

_"Hey Sam, you all right?" She asks looking worried at him._

_"Yes I am FINE" Sam shoots a pointed look at the EMT and Traci rolls her eyes._

_"I will wrap up here and come to the hospital" Andy's best friend tells him and then closes the Ambulance doors._

_Once at the hospital, Sam is wheeled to get X-Rays done._

_"Detective Swarek, nice to see you again." Doctor Harry Windfield is one of the Emergency Doctors at the hospital and Sam had met him a couple of days ago, as they came in with a suspect._

_"Doctor Windfield" Sam nods at the doctor._

_"Okay, so the X-Rays show that the knife has just penetrated the muscle. Luckily the knife hasn't got a long blade, or it would have been much worse. We will just take it out and sew you up. After that, the stitches will come out in a week, no sport or suspect chasing for two weeks." The doctor smiles at him, writes something down on the chart and puts on some gloves._

_45 minutes later the doors of the ER fly open and a brunette, who is holding a baby car seat, comes storming in after her a stressed looking Luke Callaghan. "Sam Swarek, where is he?" She asks the nurse angrily and flashes her batch._

_The nurse just points to him and as Andy lays eyes on Sam, her whole appearance changes. The anger and stress that grazed her face just a second ago, is now replaced by relief and a smile._

_"You know I really do not appreciate Luke turning up on our door step, telling me that you were injured and were taken to the hospital, AGAIN" Andy says as she approaches his bed side._

_"It's nothing bad. They shouldn't have called you" Sam gives Luke a pointed look._

_"I had nothing to do with it. Traci called her and then called me to pick her up." The other detective raises his hands in surrender. Sam just nods at him and Luke leaves._

_"Hey, how is my baby boy?" Sam asks with a small smile, glancing at his son, who is sleeping in the car seat._

_"He is fine. Also he didn't appreciate that I just packed him in the seat." Andy replies. "How are you? Really?"_

_"I am okay. They sewed me up and I am just waiting for the antibiotics and my discharge papers." Sam tells her and then continues ruefully "I am sorry I worried you and that I ruined our night."_

_"Don't worry we can go out another time" She smiles at him and kisses him lightly. On the inside Sam is sad. He wanted to ask her today. He had prepared for this for over two weeks and now Sam had to find another day._

_As they were leaving the hospital, an idea forms in his head. "Hey Andy?"_

_"Mh?" she makes that sound as she is putting Robby into the car, while Sam is getting situated in the front, with his crutches._

_"Since we cannot go out, do you mind if we invite our friends and have a BBQ?" Sam crosses his fingers and toes, as he waits for her answer._

_"No, don't mind at all. Might as well make the most of our baby free evening" Andy jumps into the driver's seat and starts the Truck._

_They had asked Tommy and Amy to look after Robby for the night, so they could enjoy an evening by themselves._

_"Okay, I am going to text everybody" Sam smiles at her and barely contains a grin. He doesn't want her to get suspicious._

_He unlocks his phone and writes a new message:_

**_Change of plans, meet at our place 1900 4 BBQ_**

_He selects all their friends and presses send._

_A few hours later all their friends are gathered in the back yard and they even convinced Tommy and Amy to stay for a little while too. The party is in full swing as Sam gets up to make a toast, the ring box safely tucked into his pocket._

_"Could you listen to me for a minute?" He shouts over the music and all their friends turn towards him, someone turns down the music, so that Sam wouldn't need to shout._

_"So I actually planned this to go a little differently, but I think this will be just as good. I mean when did we ever do something that turned out just the way we wanted it to?" Sam starts and receives a few laughter. Andy just stares at him questionly, wondering where he is going with this._

_"So I met this girl a few years back. She knocked me pretty good on my ass. With this girl, well woman, I have been through so much and yet here we are, still going strong." Sam swallows hard to keep his emotions in check and continues._

_"Andy, you gave me everything I never thought I wanted. You got through to me and you know me like no one else. You gave me our beautiful son. That day you made me a pretty happy guy, but there is one other thing that would make me even happier"_

_"Yeah, what is that?" She asks cheekily._

_"Andrea 'Andy" McNally" Sam looks her in the eyes and takes out the ring box. "Unfortunately I cannot go down on one knee, but would you still do me the honor of becoming my wife?" And there it is, the big question he had been dying to ask for so long._

_Sam holds his breath and watches her silently. No one utters a word. Tears are streaming down Andy's face and she is trying to say something, but in the end all she dos is nod, which is good enough for Sam._

_He takes her hand, puts the ring on the ring finger and draws her in for a kiss. As badly as that day had started, it turned out pretty good at the end._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Sam? Sam?" Andy whispers, which brings him back to the present. He notices that the church is silent and the priest looks at him expectantly.

"Yes?" he asks confused.

"Your vows" Andy replies and Sam lets out a chuckle.

He mouthes 'I am sorry' and clears his throat. They had written their own vows and as it seems while he thought about how he proposed, they all ready made it to the vow part.

"Andy… There is nothing more I can give you, because you all ready have my heart. But I promise to cherish and love you till death tears us apart. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health. And I promise that I will not stop calling you 'McNally'.

You busted me on your first day on the job and I am awesome, which of course means you are awesome.

So I, Samuel Swarek, take you, Andrea McNally, to my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward" He pushes the ring on Andy's finger and winks at her.

Tears are now streaming down Andy's face, but she spots the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face, so he knows she is happy.

She wipes a couple of tears away and clears her throat.

"Samuel…" Sam cringes at his given name which makes Andy and a few others laugh.

"Sam…" Andy starts again "All the things that we have been through have made us stronger, maybe even wiser. Nothing matters more in the world to me than you and our little man. Thank you for making me see sense and never giving up on me.

Thank you for running away from me on my first day on the job. As our motto still was 'fake it till you make it' " This causes Traci to chuckle behind her.

"I don't need to fake it anymore and I don't need to run anymore. I am finally home. And I promise from this day forward to love and cherish you with all your grumpiness, because you Sam are my story. So I, Andrea McNally, take you, Samuel Swarek, to my lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold from this day forward" Andy finishes, takes the ring from Oliver and tries to push him on Sam's finger.

After a few tries, a bit of spit and lots of laughter from the wedding crowd the Priest finally says "By the power invested in me by the State, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sam doesn't need to be told twice, as he draws Andy in and kisses her with all he has got.

* * *

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek." All their friends cheer as Sam and Andy enter the hall they rented for the wedding reception.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Sam murmurs into Andy's ear and she shivers.

"Just about a few hundred times, but keep them coming Swarek." She grins up at him as he draws her in for another kiss.

"Well Mrs. Swarek, your wish is my command" Andy's face lights up as he uses her new last name.

"I like when you say that" She tells him as they finally sit down at their table.

"I like saying it." Sam assurs her and then they finally can dig into their food. Both of them weren't able to eat anything, out of nervousness and excitement. But now, their stomachs made themselves known and demanded attention.

After the ceremony Andy had fed Robby, who was now sleeping peacefully in their suite with a baby sitter.

Oliver and Traci, as well as Tommy and Sarah made their speeches. Andy and Sam had decided that they would not invite Claire McNally. Andy didn't want her there.

A few months after Andy had found out she was pregnant, she had tried to reach out to Claire again. It had even gone that far, that they had Lunch together a few times, but Claire did not approve of Sam and didn't try to mend fences. So Andy had told her mother that Sam was there to stay and if she couldn't deal with it, she should stay away. Which Claire McNally did.

Sam stood up and looked at Andy, before he faced their family and friends.

"First of all I want to thank you all of coming, for all the help we have been getting with our son and the wedding as well as thank you for all the support you guys showed us.

Most of you stuck by us and told us to get our heads out of the sand and see what is most important. And sadly it took me getting shot and Oliver getting kidnapped, for us to realize that we were doing a crappy job communicating and that we belonged together. Finally after so many years we got it right. So thank you all." Sam clears his throat and Oliver mutters loudly "Idiots", which makes a few people snicker.

"On another note I'd like to remember a dear friend of ours, who sadly cannot be here today, but is hopefully watching us from above. Jerry ,brother, we love you and we'd wish that you'd still be among us. We miss you greatly and we will dance the Macarena in your honor." A few glance upwards and a quite murmur goes through the crowd "to Jerry".

"Now… I promise this will be the last of my speech" Sam smirks and faces Andy. "The day you agreed to try again, I could not have been happier. Now that I am finally able to call you my wife made me the happiest man alive. Despite everything what we have been through, thank you for standing by my side.

This Bambi here, has knocked the breath out of me, literally, a few times. But I am more than grateful that you always have my back and that you didn't give up on me. I love you Andy, with all my heart. Now that I have got you, I will never let you go."

Andy nearly jumps out of her seat and kiss's Sam with she has got. "You are never going to get rite of me Sam Swarek!" She says loudly and a few people whistle.

The party goes on until way after midnight. The Macarena is danced more than a few times and no one even thinks about going to sleep.

At four am just their closest friends are left behind, sitting around one table, exhausted but happy. And as Sam looks around the table, he cannot believe that he used to choose to keep these people at arm's length, never letting them close.

As annoying they can be, these days he couldn't imagine a life without them anymore. They are one hell of a family and nothing mattered more than that.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well peeps, this is the end of this story. I will post a sort of sequel to this story, which will not focus on Sam and Andy. They will be in it, especially since there will be similarities.**

**The 'sequel' will focus on our beloved Donavan Boyd. I love that character and wish the writers would bring him back into the show.**

**A big fat Thank you to:**

**Kate1701, 1Shootingstar78, MP31, bacio4hope, Dorkandmindy, Abi22, BekaRoo, linda p and edge15684 for all you reviews, and of course thank you to all of you who favorited and followed this story!**

**A big thanks to RBfan4ever who gave me great advice from the get go.**

**Also a big thanks to my friends hartofswarek and Alexia for answering all my questions.**

**Stay tuned :) **


End file.
